


Love Me Later [KageyamaxReader]

by Bxbyque



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, Lemon, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxbyque/pseuds/Bxbyque
Summary: You're a third-year at Karasuno, as well as the manager for the volleyball team. You had the longest crush on Oikawa since middle school, until you got your heart broken- he got himself a new girlfriend two years ago in college. You still held those feelings though you were hurt by it, but done a wonderful job pushing through each day. Your life was normal, being a girl with a broken heart from one-sided love, then changed into the unexpected in just one night. Who knew the quiet Mr. Perfect, Kageyama Tobio, could make your imperfect romance life much more imperfect than it already is, in such a perfect way.
Relationships: Haikyu/reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

***Disclaimer: May have some underage drinking content

Going back in the past, you fell in love with Oikawa during your middle school year. You never really had any interest in love, nor have any business dating anyone like the other students were in your class. It's all due to witnessing how much love can hurt a person, especially a breakup or a divorce or such. Except for, your view on love changed the moment you have encountered Oikawa.

It all started when you stayed after school to study before an upcoming test. After spending hours studying in your homeroom, you've got your things on, ready to leave. As you walked on school grounds, making your way towards the front entrance, there were a few boys who seem older than you, most likely upperclassmen, stopping you in your tracks.

"Ayo, look at her, she's a beauty," one of the older boys said, sounding extra suspicious.

You stepped back in fear, aware that you're literally about to be kidnapped, and possibly gonna get exploited. You couldn't scream or make any noise due to your throat choking back, of course, due to fear. One of the suspicious upperclassmen was about to put his hand on you, only until you felt a great amount of warmth over your head, holding the arm of the suspicious upperclassmen. You released the tensity on your squinting eyes to take a look at the situation. The man who had stopped the suspicious group of boys was a very pretty boy, brunette, soft eyes, tall and slender but with visible muscles.

"Oh crap. It's Oikawa, we should probably dip" one of the guys said as the others nodded in agreement.

It didn't take long for them to scramble off into the far distance.

"Are you okay??" the brunette asked, full of concern. You nodded, trying to process everything that was happening. The smile he gave felt warm and soft. He offered to walk you home so you'll be safe and later explained to you that he was part of the volleyball team, in which both of you had aligned your schedule together, always walking home together later on throughout the school year. Ever since Oikawa moved onto being a high schooler, you've sworn to yourself that you will follow him, planning on attending Aoba Johsai High. You don't know exactly why you wanted to be with him so much, it almost seems like you were 'desperate' for him. But What can you say? Oikawa and you have spent so much time together, walking home from school, attending his high school volleyball matches, being his number one supporter (and fan), and even sharing a few flirtatious moments. You thought of possibly having a relationship with him, wanting only him, falling more and more for him each day. Unfortunately...

You did not get accepted to Aoba Johsai, neither did Oikawa come to see you like he usually does, as well as not talking to you at all. As if he had cut you off. With the utter disappointment of not getting accepted into the school you've been aiming for, you ended up choosing to attend Karasuno High.

On your first day, you didn't know anyone, aware that many of the people in your middle school actually attended Aoba Johsai. You walked down the busy hall, full of first-year students being offered posters and brochures of the many clubs to join. You ignored many upperclassmen who promoted their club, until this gorgeous older girl with dark navy blue hair, approached you.

"Here, would you be interested in becoming a manager for the volleyball club?" the gorgeous upperclassmen asked.

You stood there, fazed by her beauty and her delicate soft voice. You unintentionally nodded as she happily closed in towards your face. "Really?! I'd really appreciate it!"

After the gorgeous upperclassman had expressed her gratitude to you, she then led you to the volleyball gymnasium. There, you noticed one person from your school, who is quite famous— Kageyama Tobio. He didn't seem to notice you and your presence, possibly due to the fact that he is arguing with a bright orange hair kid.

As you (you readers) know, Hinata and Kageyama did not get along well in the beginning, so I'm not going to go into details or write about the team development lol. But a little quick tweak: During the matches with Oikawa/Aoba Johsai, you attempted to talk to him a few times but he suddenly became more distant from you, which you later found out that he broke up with his unknown girlfriend recently. Feeling a sense of betrayal (because he should've told you about it), you then set it aside, forgiving him as well as letting your feelings stay the same.

After Karasuno losing Nationals during your first year of high school, you had a set idea on how to properly be a manager for the team, due to the great teachings and influence of Kiyoko. Due to the breakup of Oikawa and his unknown girlfriend mentioned before, you and Oikawa got in contact again, rebuilding the relationship/bond you two used to have. Again, he consistently flirted with you, and you two even shared a kiss one time (although you guys were just friends). He made you fall in love all over again with him until you found out he then got into a new relationship. You felt immense pain because you (not once, but many times) believed he would choose you. Especially those times you guys had shared kisses, hugs, and held hands, though... It all made sense because all those moments were spent in secret, or in places where there's no one but you and him.

Throughout your days carrying the burden of heartbreak, you consistently focused on being the best manager possible for the team, taking notes, and noticing the few mistakes that are often played throughout practice matches. Training new volleyball club members (the new first years) took quite a while but is making great improvements. Hinata seems to be doing quite well, along with always improving as the second goes by. Tanaka and Nishinoya are in their last year of high school, trying their best to make it back into Nationals, as well as the other third years. Tsukishima continues on with his great blocks. Yamaguchi was assigned to be captain for next year, in which he is learning the ropes of things and... There seems to be some kind of thing going around him and Yachi. And lastly... Kageyama.

Y/N's POV

I always knew Kageyama had the most development as well as being a team player, but I never noticed how perfect he is. Like, the perfect body builds, hair, and everything he does seem so perfect—aside from how terrible he is in academics.

As we participate in more matches and training, I can't help but naturally set my gaze on Kageyama. Watching every small movement he makes in his jump serve, which for some reason, satisfies me. Watching his beautiful tosses, and even during warmups. No, it's not that I like Kageyama or anything, a matter of fact, I'm still hungover that bastard—Oikawa. And not only that, but everyone in the whole school knows I am a huge simp for Oikawa -_-

Anyway, everything in my life was going pretty normal, waking up from a nightmare about Oikawa, going to school hiding my hurt feelings, managing a volleyball team, come home crying about my situation with Oikawa, and repeat. But this one day, something weird kinda happened, it all started like this:

I got to school like I normally do, opening my locker and finding a white note stating:

"I see you're still stuck on Oikawa-senpai. That's very unfortunate. But I'm glad you're starting to notice me more than usual"

I lifted up my head, accidentally hitting it against the corner of my open locker, then looking at my surrounding trying to see if this person is nearby.

"Who could've written this..?" I muttered to myself.

I literally held onto this note the whole entire day, even during volleyball practice. It has clouded my mind and is starting to get on my nerves. Who wrote this? I carefully read the note multiple times, trying to figure out clues.

1\. Everyone in this whole freaking school knows I'm a huge simp for Oikawa.

2\. "But I'm glad you're starting to notice me more than usual"? What does that mean? I barely even look at anyone-

Wait... From what I know, could it be... Kageyama? I lifted my head, glancing over at Kageyama busy throwing tosses to the team members.

"It can't be him. What am I even thinking?" I muttered in frustration.

Besides, it can't be Kageyama. We don't even interact like that, I mean, the only time I really interact with him is when Hinata is with us. Or I guess I should say, he is like a man of little words.

Putting aside the whole note issue, my eyes ended up gazing at Kageyama again. Not sure exactly why I've been doing this all of a sudden, but it's just crazy to me... Like, how is it that Kageyama and I went to the same middle school, yet we aren't really close? I mean, by now, normal people would hold fun conversations about going to the same schools in the past but we don't even talk like that. Rather when we do (without Hinata, of course), it's always about volleyball and during practice and time-outs during matches. Although Kageyama was very well-known, especially as the Tyrant King or King of the Court back then, he is still quite well-known and popular with the girls. If anything, I always hear girls talking about him in the halls, and even witnessing them delivering a secret love letter into his locker.

I wonder what kind of boyfriend he would be, just because it is impossible to even tell based on what I can see.

"Wahh! Kageyama, you got a six-pack?! COOL!!!" Hinata shouted as I immediately turn to look.

There it was, the perfect king's six-pack *inserts image of Tanaka praying. Jp LOL*

As the view of Kageyama's abs gained more attention from the others, I snapped out of my imagination and realized I was unintentionally staring at it. I then shifted my eyes upwards, making eye contact with his blue orbs, as he quickly turned around walking away trying to avoid the whole commotion about his abs.

"Shit!" I muttered as I quickly faced towards my right. Yeah, we definitely made eye contact. I just hope my facial expression didn't look like a creep, otherwise, if it did, I think it may be time for me to just kill myself now T_T

End of Y/N's POV

Eventually, the time had passed and you had forgotten the note that was given to you. Your life had slowly shifted back to how it normally was.

Nationals were over, and the school year is almost coming to an end in a few months. Sadly, Karasuno did not win this year either. But to celebrate another great year of entering Nationals and to bid the third year's farewell, you all planned on throwing a small party. Of course, Tanaka offered to throw the party at his place, as some of the younger team members mentioned that they can't attend. Overall, the attendees are mainly just the 2nd years and the third years, as well as the previous third years (Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, & Kiyoko) in which Tanaka and Nishinoya invited.

The sun started to set, as you and the other players gathered up at the gym before heading to Tanaka's place altogether. It was pretty lively since the team hasn't exactly thrown a party for a long time. As you and the others arrived at Tanaka's place, everything was decorated accordingly with the help of Tanaka's older sister. The place was filled with tons of great food, a few bottles/cans of alcohol, and tons of light sticks for everyone. Music was blasted as some have decided to dance the night away, some wasted, some just enjoying the delicious food, but overall, everyone had the quality time to catch up on things. Especially checking up on the previous third years and their college experiences.


	2. The promise

Your eyes were closed from a long sleep, slowly opening them under the ray of sunlight shining through the window. You were lost in thought, wondering how long you've been sleeping. You're not exactly complaining about the long slumber, since this was the first time you've slept really well in so long. You then notice something odd— this room is very unfamiliar.

You soon snapped out of your daze the moment you felt another body next to yours. Taking a look at who might it be, your eyes have widened and your body froze in shock. The beautiful biceps, smooth milky skin, and such smooth shiny black hair. Your heart dropped the moment you realized you were laying in bed with Kageyama.

Tons of questions had filled your head: How long was I asleep? Where am I? How did I get here? What are Kageyama and I doing here? Did we do 'that' (you hoped not)? Why is he here? What exactly was going on? What happened after the party at Tanaka's place??

With all these questions in your head, you decide to put that aside, taking a look at the rare sight of Kageyama sleeping next to you. It's so rare to see such an innocent and warm expression on his face, especially his aura. Usually, he carries a scowl almost 24/7 with a few calm blank stares here and there— oh, and a few happy moments on the court but he never really seems to smile.

You couldn't help but smile for the opportunity of seeing a rare side of him, that even the other volleyball team members have never seen. He really is perfect in almost every way.

Y/N's POV:

"... Oh, you're awake now?" Kageyama groaned

"Y-yeah" I startled, immediately getting off the bed and, realizing I was wearing an oversize white t-shirt.

"Oi... No need to-"

"K-Kageyama. I need answers." I interrupted him as he sat up, looking blankly at me "Did you do anything to me last night..?"

"Yeah" he flatly stated, as I became flustered

"Huh?! *gasp* Y-you're telling me... We had-"

"Wait. Before you say anything... We didn't exactly do it, but it was... Close" he said quietly, with a worried expression.

"CLOSE?! Wait. So... What happened at the party? How did I end up at your place?" I asked, trying hard to remember the fuzzy memory.

"Come sit here, I don't want you to stand there uncomfortably. It's bad hospitality from me if I talk to a guest standing while I'm sitting," he said, signaling me a spot to sit on. I didn't bother ignoring him, which I also have to pay my respect while I'm under someone else's roof. 

"Okay, so. Tell me what happened" I demanded as I settled myself down beside him

"At the party... You were talking to the other team members, and drink a little too much alcohol," he said, trying to keep it short and simple.

"Well, yeah. I know that! But why am I over at your place??" I asked, kind of losing patience because the answer didn't really answer my question.

"Y/N... You're my girlfriend" he answered, clear as day. 

My eyes widened by the words that came from his lips. 

"...What..? Could you repeat that again? I think I might've misheard you" I said, trying to pinch myself to see if I'm in a dream.

"You're my girlfriend" he repeated, blushing from the statement.

I see... This isn't a dream then. But if this isn't a dream.... HOW?! How in the world did I become Mr. Perfect's girlfriend?!?! 

"Ha ha... A nice joke you got there Kageyama" I awkwardly laugh, not sure if there is something mentally wrong or something that was mistaken.

"You think I'm joking? Then would this help you remember..?" he said, pointing at the big red spot on his neck.

My eyes have already widened, but I didn't think it would widen even more than it already is. My heart dropped, my brain felt like it had just exploded, my fingers not able to move.

End of Y/N's POV

*FLASHBACK (taking place at the couch where Y/N was drinking with the team members)*

"So Y/N, how's Oikawa and you doing? I heard he got into a new relationship" Sugawara asked

"Yeah, you must've been hurt by that bastard" Daichi commented as the other team members became interested in my side of the story

"Aha.. It hurts like HELLLLL. But I have been eyeing.. Someone for a while now" you said, just speaking gibberish half the time

"Huh? Really?! Can I ask who?" Sugawara asked, full of curiosity

"Whaa? Whoooo?!?" Hinata asked, filled with excitement, as everyone leaned in to hear better. Only until Tsukishima accidentally tripped on a wire, as well as spilling cold juice all over your shirt.

"YAAAA, she's wet!" Tanaka yelled as Kiyoko quickly covered her chest with her sweater.

"Hinata, could you take her home? Since she lives in your direction? She's most likely drunk right now, and it's probably safer to bring her back now" Kiyoko suggested

"Aww, I wanted to spend more time here, but yeah, I could take her home-" 

"I'll take her" Kageyama offered

"Huh? Kageyama? You? Take her? Home?" Tanaka's brow raised, filled with interest "Is there something I'm missing about you?"

"Ooooh, this is pretty interesting," Sugawara commented, resting his head on his hand

"No waaaaaay... Kageyama, you-" Nishinoya was cut off

"I'm just bored and been thinking about going home. Since you guys are enjoying yourselves, I'll take her home" Kageyama stated as he carried you, getting ready to leave

"Alright alright. Understood. Please be safe out there!" Daichi said as the other team members waved their hands

"Kageyama, thanks! I owe you!" Hinata said, half drunk.

As Kageyama left Tanaka's place, he headed in the usual direction of where both your houses were. Hinata, Kageyama, and you lived near each other, though Kageyama's place is closer to school, whereas yours and Hinatas were on the other side of a big hill. As half an hour passed by, Kageyama started to feel a bit tired from carrying you, thinking about whether he should let you rest at his place for the night since it's much closer to where you both are at the moment.

"*sigh* I'll just have her rest at my place. My family isn't even home anyway so it'll be fine" Kageyama muttered.

As he got to his place, he immediately laid you down on the couch in the main room, sitting next to you trying to catch his breath. He noticed your uniform shirt was covered and stained with juice, as well as Kiyoko's sweater that was given to cover your chest. He then resumes carrying you into his room, laying you back down again as he walked to his wardrobe, grabbing a plain white t-shirt. He didn't have a choice but to change you himself, having to unbutton your vest and sliding your top off as gently as possible. What distracted him was the view of your revealed chest through a now soaked see-through white collar shirt. It turned him on to see the size of your chest but had resisted. Afterward, he had successfully changed your dirty top to a fresh clean white tee. He had brought his clothes along with your dirty shirts to the washer, about to start the washing process until he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He stood there, still, shocked to see you. He had assumed you didn't have the energy to move.

"You're so... Warm" Y/N whispered, then tugging him to follow.

"Y/N..." Kageyama quietly said as he followed you, holding back his strength so you won't trip or fall along the way. Without much time, you brought Kageyama back into his room, where he left you in. The room was dark and a bit cold. You had closed the door once Kageyama entered after you, letting no source of light in. It was dark, but luckily the moon shined bright tonight, with rays of white light peeking through the windows. 

"Y/N....?" Kageyama called out, but soon, he could no longer make out any words due to an unexpected kiss from you. His eyes widened as his heart started beating faster. He had surrendered to you, kissing you back as the kiss became more intense. You felt the desperation inside you rise, pulling Kageyama to the bed without breaking the kiss. As the both of you gently fell onto the bed, you decided to move down a bit, continuously kissing him until you got to a certain spot on his neck—creating a hickey, and expanding the size of it by sucking on it more.

"There... It looks perfect on you!" you commented, with a huge smile

"Hm..? You think.. so?" he asked, with a puzzled look

"You always looked perfect.. So perfect that even having a hickey will look flawless.." you said, as Kageyama blushed from such a statement.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for another deep kiss. At this point, you totally lost half your sense and forgot about most of your worries. Kageyama had stopped for a moment, taking a good look at you, reminding himself that you were drunk.

"Hey.. Y/N, I don't know if I should even be doing this" he said with concern 

"I just want to forget the pain..." you muttered, forming tears in your eyes as he looked at you in shock, trying to comfort you the best he could "I've been hurt... I've been played... I feel used by him.. All those kisses we shared was nothing to him"

At this point, Kageyama could only understand half the things you just said due to the terrible gibberish you're speaking. He wiped the tears off your eyes and cheek, then pulling you into a hug.

"You're still stuck on Oikawa-senpai, huh?." he muttered "It hurts"

Without much thought, both of you went in for another kiss, that's long and passionate. You started to feel the desperation of wanting more again, pulling his hips against yours, feeling his bulge trapped in his pants. He let out a small groan the moment both your hips had touched, then flipped you over to be on top. You started grinding on him, causing a sense of pleasure for both of you, though, it only made you want more. Hearing your slight moans also impacted Kageyama and his strong resistance, causing him to give it up and go all out. Seeing your beautiful expression and the sound of you, he wanted to give you more pleasure, especially to ease your pain. He had gotten up and laid you on the bed and climbed over your body.

"..Please.." You pleaded quietly, but enough for him to hear

"Hm..? Please?" he repeated with anticipation to hear more

"Please... Do me.." you said shyly as your face turned slightly red. It definitely satisfies him to hear you plead for him. He lounged forward, for another kiss. Tongue intertwining, one hand holding his body up over you and the other groping your breast, and fingers playing with your nub under the t-shirt. You gasp from the strong grip and the playful fingers from the beautiful setter, from which you knew his hands would do good in not just volleyball, but something pleasurable as well. Getting a good response from you, he moved his hand from your breast to your panties, laying a finger and pressing your clit over the thin fabric. You immediately moaned from his touch, wanting more.

"Could you... Go in..?" you asked, again, being very shy to ask such things. He had a blank stare before he flashed a smirk over to you. He had moved your panties to the side, feeling the wetness you already created and spreading it as if it was like spreading butter or jelly on bread. He lowered himself onto you, under the sheets, you felt his tongue gently licking on your clit, like a cat licking the water from its bowl. He was gentle, tongue work was great, and his finger was delicate. He sucked up all the wetness in you, popped his head out the sheets a bit to take a look at your face. Based on your expression, he gave smirked even more as he dived back down, eating you out. Legs were over his shoulders, his left thumb rubbing your clit, a finger from his right hand inserting inside of you, and tongue constantly working in between the hand operations. 

"Ngh.. Fuck... It feels so good" you released a moan

You could feel his lips forming a smile down below, as he continues his tongue work. He then inserted another finger inside, causing more pleasure to you. He then took his left hand away, sucking your clit and gently teething it for a bit, then going back to flicking it up and down.

"F..Fuck.." you moaned

" Who am I?" he asked cockily, as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of you

"K-Kageyama Tobio.. Ngh.." you answered

"Ah.. That's right" he smiled proudly

"Mmm, I've been.. Eyeing you for so long," you stated as he took a glance at your face throughout all those messy moans 

"... I know Y/N. I been wanting to ask you to be my girlfriend for a long while now" he blushed under the sheets. "So I'll probably ask now. Will you be my girlfriend..?" 

It took you a while to answer from the pleasure you were feeling at the moment, especially since you were also trying to process his question.

"If you take any longer... I'm gonna stop what I'm doing" he threatened with such an innocent expression, as he immediately slowed down his thrusting fingers.

"N-no!" you yelped

"No..? *sigh* I thought so, guess I'll just stop here-"

"That's.. not what I meant! Don't stop, I'll be your girlfriend" you said, as you held his wrist, not allowing him to take his hands off you.

"You sure you want to be my girlfriend..?" he asked

"Yes! I'm sure. I'll be your girlfriend, I'll be anything for you!" you said, in desperation. He held a huge smirk and immediately went back to work. This time, he went rougher, increasing the pace to my climax.

"Let me ask you again. Are you sure you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked

"Yes, ah.. Yes, I am very.. Very sure!" you moaned loudly

"Promise me you will," he said

"I-I promise!" you said loudly

"You won't break the promise then?" he asked 

"Ughh.. Fuck.. I swear, I won't break it!" you yelled as your body is starting to get tenser

"Better not" he smiled sweetly, as he trusted his fingers in one last time, making you cum all over his face.

You started to feel extra drowsy, getting one last glimpse of the raven hair setter licking all your cum as well as cleaning it until you knocked out.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"... Shit! I just made a huge mistake" you face palmed yourself as you feel your face heating up.

"But you promised me you'll be my girlfriend.." he said quietly, starting to make a puppy face.

"Yeah but.. I didn't mean it. I-"

"If you didn't mean it... Then why were you eyeing me this whole entire year?" he said, putting his hand on your shoulders. You felt your face burning up even more, embarrassed to answer.

"I wasn't e-eyeing at you. You were j-just in my view every time" you lied, though, it was obvious that you were lying.

"Liar. I have been noticing your glances and stares." he then crossed his arms, pouting.

"Okay. Fine. You got me. But look, I don't think I can be your girlfriend though" you stated, pushing the nonsense aside.

"... It's because of Oikawa-senpai, isn't it?.." he muttered, as his face began to show great sadness. You couldn't believe it, but Kageyama really is starting to form tears in his eyes. It was another rare sight, and somehow... Seeing him looking this sad made you feel great pain and guilt, considering he doesn't seem like the type to show such emotions.

"I'm sorry... It's just-"

"If you break our promise.. I'm going to let the whole team and maybe the whole school know what happened last night" he threatened, yet still keeping such a pitiful innocent expression.

You stopped for a moment. You realized it would be bad to let the whole school know, especially the volleyball team about what happened last night. Your reputation has already severely dropped the moment the whole school knew about your feelings for Oikawa (and that you're a HUGE SIMP :P), and the fact that he played you twice was super embarrassing. Now if what happened last night was told to everyone in school, you would be considered a "whore" and basically earn a reputation so bad, you wouldn't even want to exist.

".... I'll be your girlfriend," you stated

"Wait, really??" he leaned forward, eyes sparkling.

"Y-yeah. But one thing." you stated, gesturing your hands to match the pace of each word you're saying "Don't tell anyone about us. I want to keep it a secret for now until the time comes"

"I'm fine with that. As long as we're together" he slightly smiled

You thought to yourself. That should be enough time to stall, and at least for now, you can just fake the relationship to keep him happy—also because you didn't want him to go off spreading what happened.


	3. Love me later

After the incident between you and the pretty raven hair setter, you felt uneasiness during school hours. You often followed Kageyama secretly, making sure he doesn't expose the incident but you were fortunate that he doesn't talk much, nor have a lot of friends. It was also a huge relief that during lunch hours, he'd go to the gym practicing volleyball rather than to eat or interact with anyone—aside from the other team members.

Today was probably the seventh day after the incident. A week literally passed yet you couldn't rest in peace, due to having that stuck in your head. It was lunch time and you decided to take it easy today, considering how exhausting it is to constantly follow Kageyama around secretly the whole entire day in school. You didn't really have a appetite due to stress, and went for a simple meal; milk and a sandwich. As you make your way towards the school balcony, you were soon stopped by a voice from inside the classroom next to the staircase. You backtracked a few steps, eavesdropping.

"I... I Like you. A lot." a girl confessed

You weren't sure why you even backtracked to begin with, but somehow, you felt like it would be interesting to know the outcome of this confession.

"I've fell in love at first sight, and you're always on my mind ever since the first day of school.." the girl continued, looking down and interlocking her hands together to ease the nervousness.

"Oh, I understand completely how you feel" you whispered to yourself, starting to feel the pain you've almost forgotten due to the recent incident.

"You were always so cool and everything. We used to talk normally until recently you started acting weird, ever since after the volleyball team threw a party." the girl stated, as your eyes widened.

You felt your body shivering a bit, feeling cold all of a sudden. 'Wait... The guy she's confessing to... Could it be..?' you thought, as you peeked your head out a bit farther to see the tall figure.

"I knew it... Something must've happened to you, Kageyama. Is it about the third years leaving?" the girl asked

You knew you couldn't just simply leave, in fear he might expose what actually happened.

"Or... Are you keeping your distance because you have an affair with someone else?" the girl asked, trembling.

"... I-"

"KAGEYAMA TOBIO" you yelled, interfering the scene as you felt your head getting hot.

"Y/N..?" as the girl glanced over at you

"Coach Ukai is asking me to gather all the players for a quick huddle. Come on, we don't have a lot of time before lunch is over." you lied, in which Kageyama knew immediately

"Yeah... I'm coming" he smiled then facing the girl whom admired him "Sorry. I gotta go".

As you and Kageyama exited to classroom, you continued your way to the school balcony, getting yourself comfortable and ready to eat your lunch.

"Didn't expect you to come see me" he smiled, sitting in front of you.

"Me? Coming to see you? I actually didn't even expect to until I overheard a little confession" you scoffed, then taking a bite of your sandwich

"Aw... I thought you came to see me, I was so happy." he pouted

"Anyways. I got something to tell you" you stated as he looked at you with curiosity and anticipation "I know I promised you that I'll be your girlfriend but I think you should go ask someone else. Maybe even give that girl who confessed to you a chance to be together."

"...Did I do something wrong?" he asked

You shook your head "No, you didn't. But I recommend you to think more about it-"

"Did you suddenly get asked out recently? And if it's possible, did Oikawa... Come to you again..?" he asked, expression full of worry and sadness.

You were confuse to as why he asked such things, but answered anyways "Huh? No. No one confessed, and I haven't even talked to Oikawa in so long-"

"Then why do you want to break up..? I did as you said on not telling anyone about us, and I made sure to not bother you for awhile because I know you're going through a lot. So... Why..?" he said.

This was what you expected to hear from him. You spent days thinking of how to answer that kind of question, along with trying to make your reason valid.

"It's just that, I'm still stuck on Oikawa. You seem like a good person and honestly, I don't want you to waste your time on me, neither get hurt because I couldn't give you everything in a relationship." you stated as Kageyama was deep in thought.

"..."

"So.. I'm sorry I can't keep my promise that was made that night. I wasn't totally myself-"

"I don't care. I'll make you fall in love with me" he interrupted

You were surprised. You never thought Kageyama would say something like this.

"It'll be a long time before that happens, please don't-"

"No. Give me now and until after summer break. If you don't fall for me by then... Then I won't bother you" he declared

You thought about it for a second, "Okay, so let me get this straight. I have keep our promise for the next four months, and if I don't fall in love with you when the times up, I don't have to keep the promise anymore?"

He nodded. 'Okay, this isn't bad then. I guess I'll just keep this up, since I know I won't fall for him, knowing I fell too hard for Oikawa' you thought.

"Okay, I'll take that on. But one thing, don't go on telling anyone about us. And keep everything normal" you stated as he nodded.

\---------------------------------

For the next few days, things have been normal. Though Kageyama and you had seen each other in volleyball practice and in the halls, there weren't anything suspicious between you two. Today, there weren't any volleyball practice scheduled since it's near another test day, which it was important for you to pass all classes with high scores. You were casually studying afterschool in your homeroom. The room was empty, shades of orange as the setting sun shines brightly, a slight draft from the opened window. You were so immersed in your study, that you didn't realized there was someone standing in front of your desk.

"Oi, you're still here?" a voice asked, as you looked up, facing the figure.

"Kageyama, why're you here? There's no practice today" you asked

"Duh, I know that. I just wanted to spend some time... With my girlfriend" he said, slightly blushing, though you couldn't see if due to the orange hues from the sunset.

You blushed as well, not expecting to hear that. You were at loss for words.

"What are you currently studying right now?" he asked with a warm smile

"English" you answered as you noticed the setter drinking the milk you set on the corner of your table "HEY! That was mines!"

"You left it sitting there for awhile now. Didn't want it to spoil, it's best when it's cold." he stated

"I was just about to drink-"

You didn't finished your sentence. Kageyama and your lips have touched. You felt his mouth slightly opening a passage to yours, as the milk he stored in his mouth was transferred to you. You swallowed the milk as he kissed you one last time before departing his lips from yours.

"I love.. You" he said, in english

You couldn't process anything. You were speechless and your heart started to skip a beat. The draft of wind suddenly faded, and the room felt really warm.

"I don't expect you to say it back to me, if that's what you're hesitating on. But just know that I love you... A lot." he smiled

"I... Lo..." you started, but then stopped. You didn't know what was going on, in which you were just about to tell him you love him too. You knew you didn't love him like he claim he does for you, yet didn't understand why you would almost blurt it out.

"Hm?" he tilted his head

"N-nothing."

"Oh, Y/N, Kageyama!!" Tanaka shouted as Nishinoya and Hinata entered in the room

"Oh hey guys, didn't know you were all here too" you smiled

"we tried to study but then we somehow ended up talking about relationship stuff" Nishinoya crossed his arms

"I'm still stuck on problem #43 on the math packet. But I'm just going to go ask around for help tomorrow" Hinata said, putting his hand behind his head

"Aye Kageyama, you should've joined us earlier when we had this interesting relationship convo." Tanaka stated proudly

"Yeah. Agree! If I were as good looking and as tall as you, I wouldn't know how to act. I'd do all sorts of things!" Nishinoya smiled proudly, imagining how life would be if he was Kageyama.

"... Like what?" Kageyama asked

"Ahhh... I think we should take this conversation elsewhere so we don't bother Y/N and her studies" Hinata said loudly, grabbing hold of all the guys and pushing them out the door.

You sat there alone. You still couldn't comprehend the fact that you and Kageyama almost had sex (well, if he didn't put his thing in yet, we still good), yet he is still somehow so innocent. 'Is he just acting to be a bit stupid or innocent?' you thought to yourself. You shook it off and continued your studies like usual, until something popped up in your head.

"... How in the world did he know... How to do all that?" you muttered.

You thought back about that night. You hate to admit it but what happened felt so good and almost unreal, but there was one thing that you questioned as you thought back about it. Where did Kageyama learn how to pleasure someone like that? More so, when did he know how to do such thing?

As far as you remember, you don't recall Kageyama ever having a girlfriend nor was he ever talking to someone. 'Could it just be me? Who wasn't aware of any of his relationships because I was so focused on Oikawa..?' you thought. You thought of asking the other member just to verify on his past relationships, in case you were missing out to get this question solved.

On the other hand, where the guys are after they left you in the classroom...

"Yah, Hinata, why'd you have to rush us outtttt?" Nishinoya whined

"S-sorry!!" Hinata apologized, putting his hands together

"Yeah, why did you? We were about to get into a interesting topic. We could've asked Y/N for advice for a girl's point of view" Tanaka said, spreading his pointer finger and thumb on his chin.

"Yeah but you all know Y/N is a hard worker who studies well. I'd feel bad for disturbing her!" Hinata stated, as Tanaka and Nishinoya eyes Kageyama

"Okay, but then... What's up with you Kageyama? Why were you there with her?" Nishinoya asked

"... I needed help with studying." Kageyama answered

"Oh right, forgot that you aren't exactly as smart as you look" Tanaka snorted, trying hard to contain his laughter

"Rightttt! *laughs* but the thing is..." Nishinoya started, putting a hand on Kageyama's arm "You never really approach Y/N like that. It's always you, Hinata, and Y/N together"

"Huh?. So I can't talk to her myself then?." Kageyama asked, bringing back his usual scowl

"N-noooo hahaha. That's not what I meant!!" Nishinoya backed off, trying to calm the atmosphere down

"I think what Noya meant to say is.. You didn't start interacting with her alone until the night of the party at my place. Did something happen between you two along the way home?" Tanaka smirked, as the other two short members grew interest

"Huh?" Kageyama said, as his eyes widened and a slight blush came

"AWWWWEEEE, Bakayama is BLUSHINGGGG" Hinata said loudly, jumping out of excitement

"HUHHH?! I was not! HINATA-BOKE!" Kageyama yelled, as he grabbed onto Hinata's collar.

"Bro... Kageyama, my man..." Tanaka slid his arm around Kageyama's neck. Kageyama had let go of the collar and glanced over at Tanaka, only to see both Tanaka and Nishinoya crying waterfalls.

"We're so proud of you... You grew up so well!" Tanaka and Nishinoya cried with joy, bowing on the ground

"Huh..?" Kageyama muttered, with confusion

"Hey, wait. What if it's just a misunderstanding?? Besides, Y/N is still hung over to the 'The Great King'" Hinata pointed out

"You know what.. You may be right. Kageyama's probably just a bit gullible or too innocent about this topic, like usual" Tanaka said

"Okay, so I guess Kageyama and Y/N really do have nothing to do with each other" Nishinoya added

"Sorry Kageyama, for taking this the wrong way-"

"Oi, your majesty." a voice came, from the other end of the hall

"Tsukishima?? What's up? Why're you here??" Hinata asked as the blonde man sighed, approaching closer to the group

"Your majesty, have you been in any relationships before?" Tsukishima asked, full of seriousness

"... Have you?" Nishinoya asked as everyone stared at him

"What?. No." Kageyama answered, lowkey confused on why someone like Tsukishima would ask

"Right, that's what I thought. But Tsukishima, why're you asking all of a sudden?" Tanaka asked as Hinata and Nishinoya nodded their heads in agreement.

Tsukishima held out his phone, displaying the message between you and him, "Y/N wanted to know, so she asked me if I knew, then I ended up asking you myself for the answer"

"...." Kageyama stood quiet

"BROOOOOO, NOYAA. WE WERE RIGHT!!" Tanaka cried loudly as he hugged Nishinoya tightly

"What are they talking about?." Tsukishima asked in confusion

"Oh, they had this theory that something happened between Kageyama and Y/N. Now that you told us this, it's kinda confirm (maybe) that there really is something between them." Hinata explained

"Ohhh~ Our King has-"

"*sighs* I'm leaving." Kageyama stated, as he walked off

"... Did we make him mad?" Tanaka asked cautiously

"Maybe. But I could care less" Tsukishima shrugged as he, himself walked off on his way home.

"Guys... It's just a spectate, okay? We can't confirm it until we gather enough evidence" Tanaka whispered

"Whaa, so this is like a spy??!" Hinata whispered loudly, with excitement

"Guess we'll just have to keep an eye out for them" Nishinoya saluted, as if he had a duty to do.

Back to where Y/N is..

You sat at your desk, scrolling through your phone looking at your photos with Oikawa. It was 8:00 P.M. right now, the time when you start going over your feelings for Oikawa. You call it "Healing and Reflecting time". As the photos on your phone were swiped, it all seemed to happen so quick. You felt nostalgic looking at them, remembering his embrace, those lips that took your first kiss, the scent of him, and everything. You deeply wished that he would've chose you, and that he would've asked you to be his. Just as your tears were about to fall out of your eyes, you heard your mom knocking your door, calling for you.

"Y/N-honey, you got a guest waiting for you in the living room. It's not nice to keep them waiting!" Your mom said, waiting for you to open the door.

You quickly wiped off your tears, checking the mirror a few times to make sure you look alright. You opened the door, seeing your mom standing there waiting.

"Mom, who is it?" you asked. You weren't expecting any guests at all.

"He says he is a friend of yours. He's very good looking!" your mom stated as the both of you walked down the stairs to meet the guest. Hearing those words from your mom's mouth, you immediately wonder if it was Oikawa, who probably came because he's facing relationship issues, or maybe even broke up and decided it's time to play you again. You didn't know what to do, or even what to feel. It's like you always wanted to see him again but it hurts so much, that you wanted to hurt him back. More so, your parents don't even know about what happened and neither did you introduce Oikawa to your parents yet. As you got to the living room, your eyes widened in shock.

"K-Kageyama..?" You stuttered as he smiled at you warmly

"Hi... Sorry I came unexpectedly, but I have some things that needed to be discussed in regards to our project" He said shyly, obviously making an excuse.

"Ah, no worries! Feel free to stay over for a while!" your mom said excitedly

"M-mom??!" You exclaimed

"T-Thank you" Kageyama bowed

"Of course! You two can work on the project in Y/N's room, I'll bring drinks and snacks soon!" your mom said gleefully, heading into the kitchen.

You sighed as you led Kageyama into your room, closing the door after. You did not expect Kageyama to visit, and not only that... You didn't think your mom would be so lenient about it!

"Okay, let me get straight to the point." You said, sitting on your bed "What is this 'project' you're talking about?"

He sat on your chair by the desk, face turning red, as he tilted his head downwards "Sorry Y/N... I had to make an excuse in order to talk to you during this time. But..."

"But?" you repeated, crossing your arms

"Hinata, Tsukishima, Nishinoya, and Tanaka-senpai may have found out about us, more like they have a clue about us.." He stated

Your pupils grew large "Wait, what?? How?! Don't tell me you told them after you guys left!"

He shook his head "No, I didn't tell them. But Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata were just speculating until Tsukishima told us you asked about my experiences in relationships"

You facepalmed your face, disappointed in yourself.

"It was fine until he came along. He showed us your messages with him, which they technically confirmed that you're trying to know more about me when you never needed to know something like this before" Kageyama said

You were disappointed with yourself. Because of the fact that he wasn't the one who almost exposed both your situation, but it was you.

"My bad... Ugh, I'm so disappointed with myself! Stupid stupid stupid!" you said, beating yourself up.

"Y/N!~ I got you and your guest some snacks and something to drink!" your mom said, knocking on your door. You went ahead and opened the door as your mom walks in setting the tray of chocolate chip cookies and cups of milk on your desk.

"Thanks... Um.. Y/N's mom" Kageyama said, shyly.

"You're very welcome! If you need anything else, feel free to call me up!" your mom said, as she shut the door as she left.

It was quiet in your room for a good five minutes, where all you can hear is the milk being sipped from the cup and a few munches on the fresh chocolate chip cookies.

Y/N's POV:

"Was I.... Disturbing your studies earlier..?" the raven hair setter asked softly

I glanced at him, noticing the soft expression his face was holding. Although I never liked Kageyama more than a regular classmate and volleyball player, I somehow felt bad for being a bit mean, rude, and kind of demanding. I thought about his question, he did disturb me from my studies but it's not like I mind it or anything. It was a bit annoying due to the new stress he has caused me ever since that night, but he has done much better than I expected on keeping this a secret. Not only that but... Though he may have wasted my time studying... I somehow felt this warmth when he's around.

"N-no. You weren't disturbing me" I answered as the quietness began to take over the room again.

It was awkward. I feel like there is so much more that needs to be discussed. After another, five to ten minutes of silence, I felt the body heat of the man in front of me. His hands cupping the side of my face, as his face inched closer to mines. My heart started to flutter a bit.

"You asked everyone on the team about whether I've been in any relationships in the past," he said, as he came close to my ear, whispering "If you wanted to know that bad... You could've asked me yourself"

My cheeks flushed red as the raven hair setter continued, "But, can I ask why you wanted to know..?"

I knew I couldn't keep it from him, in which I slowly gathered the courage to tell him.

"I-I just wanted to k-know.. How you were able to do 'that'." I stuttered as he lit a surprised expression on his face

"Do what?" he asked, clearly indicating he didn't actually know what I was talking about

"N-nothing then." I stubbornly said, now even more embarrassed of even saying it in the first place.

"Waitt! Tell meee" he whined, pulling off a puppy face.

"Ugh.. FIne. I just wanted to know how you... Were able to do 'that', that one night where.. You know..." I said quietly as he quirked up a smirk

"Oh... Was it that good that you had to go off asking the whole team whether I had a girlfriend in the past?" He smirked, confidently "Well, lucky you. You're my first"

I didn't believe it. How in the world??

"I'm your first?? Like... First to eat out..?" I asked curiously as he shook his head

"No, you're my first on everything.. Girlfriend, moments like that, and so on" he said, blushing

I somehow felt happy that I was his first, especially now that I despised guys who have a history with multiple females.

"If I'm your first, then how did you..?"

"I never did it to anyone before... But I heard tips from Tanaka and Nishinoya's c-conversation with a few other guys on the team.." he said, burying his face into the small pillow from my bed, hiding his blush expression.

I can tell he was telling the truth and was sincere about it. As he buried his face into my pillow, I somehow found it really adorable of him, how he was trying to hide his face.

"Are you embarrass?.. About telling me that?" you asked, as you scooted closer to him.

He lifted his head up from the pillow, face still as red as tomato and eyes glistening, "Kinda... Everyone would think I have experience in 'that' and that I'd have tons of girlfriends in the past but... I don't. It's a bit embarrassing for a guy to not have their first girlfriend yet and a virgin"

As I listened to his soft voice, I couldn't help but adore him a bit more for his honesty and his shyness.

"True, I mean, you are blessed with good looks. Even I wonder how you still don't have a girlfriend yet, considering how many girls have fallen for you and even asked you out" I said

"Well... I'm not interested in them," he stated

"I know. But don't forget, we still have that deal you made. And if I don't fall for you until then, I'll just help you find a girlfriend. Sounds good?" I stated, hoping he agrees

"... It's late. I'll get going then," he said, getting up and exiting my door.

His voice was trembling and sounded sort of sad. I followed after him only to find my mom at the door, locking it.

End of Y/N's POV

"Y/N, why didn't you walk your guest out? Don't you know that's rude?!" your mom asked loudly

"I..." You hesitated, trying not to expose the situation between you and Kageyama "Well, he was frustrated and walked out-"

"Y/N, sit down, I wanna talk with you for a bit," your mom said, as you followed her orders.

This is the first time your mom had requested your presence, you were starting to worry about whether you did something wrong; such as bad grades or a bad test score and whatsoever.

"Did I... Fail a test recently?" you asked, feeling scared. Your mom took a deep breath.

"There's a boy that you fell deeply in love with for a long time now" your mom spoke as your eyes widened

"Me? In love with Kageyama? My classmate, who visited me just now? No, you got the wrong idea-"

"I can see it from his eyes. He cares and really likes you, but you're stuck on someone else. Someone both you and that beautiful boy knows for a long time." your mom said, "I think you should really start new and give that Kageyama boy a chance."

This was super unexpected. You didn't know how to respond.

"I don't know what goes on in your life, but I've seen many people go through something like this. The ones in your position will most likely be the ones to hold the most regret. If you continue sticking around for a guy who didn't choose you the first time around, you may have missed a chance to be with your potential soulmate" she continued as you continued listening.

"Are you saying that Kageyama might be my soulmate or something? That's bullshit" you commented as your mom shook her head and sighed

"It's not that, but rather... Sooner or later, the day he is no longer by your side, you'll realize how important he was to you. You'll become attached without knowing and will hurt yourself more when you realized you were the one who pushed him away" she stated.

You were a bit irritated. You didn't want to hear something like this, and you already know you won't fall for Kageyama. You wanted Oikawa, and that's that. You stormed into your room, jumping on your bed angrily. You were about to blast off on Kageyama until you found yourself remembering the soft expressions from the pretty setter. You realized it wasn't his fault, and rather you were the one who dug a deeper hole in your grave by making a dumb move.

The next day, you woke up for school like usual, only thing is, you're not motivated to go at all. Usually, school was sort of a safe place to go in order to avoid thinking of Oikawa all the time, but this time, your head was clouded.

You finally arrived at school, walking down the busy halls, heading to your locker to put your unnecessary things away. You casually opened your locker, only to see a piece of paper falling out. You knelt down to pick up the fallen paper, unfolding and reading it in your head: "Good morning Y/N, meet me at our secret place during lunch?"

You knew who it was, and felt it might be somewhat important to attend. As the first few classes flew by, it was lunchtime. You stuff your hand in your messenger bag, trying to grab your wallet, only to find out you forgot it at home. You rarely ever bring your own lunch and this time, you forgot your wallet to buy yourself something to eat.

"Guess I'll just have to starve till I get home then" you muttered to yourself as you climb the stairs to the rooftop. You opened the door, seeing the beautiful black hair setter sitting on the ground with his bag beside him.

"Oh, Y/N. You're here!" he said, with a bright smile as you sat across from him.

"So... What do you want?" you asked, trying to avoid spending too much time with him.

"I... Wanted to spend lunch with you," he said as he opened his bag, grabbing a bento box out.

"Well, I won't be eating today-"

"I made you food last night. Everything here is all for you" he said sweetly, as he sets up the bento he prepared.

There were four layers of the bento box. One containing mostly onigiri with Japanese pickles (pickled radishes) on the side, another one filled with white rice with sesame seeds spelling out your first name, another filled with mainly proteins, and the last layer was filled with apple slices that looked like rabbits and strawberries. There was also a metal bottle that Kageyama had taken out.

"What's in that bottle?" you asked, raising an eyebrow

"Oh, this..? It's just milk" he answered, as he poured it into two cups

"Did you really make all these?" you asked, staring at the food in front of you

He nodded with a big smile, proud of what he had made. You hesitated on whether you should just starve as you told yourself or to give in to your temptations on eating. In order to stall time to endure your temptations to eat, you had wondered something. On the day you didn't bring lunch and forgot to bring money, how is it that someone else prepared lunch for you? You wanted to know if this was a coincidence or if it was somehow planned.

"So, why did you do all this for me?" you asked sternly as he lifted his eyes to see yours

"I knew my visit was unwanted by you. I... Wanted to apologize for coming into your space like that" he answered with a soft tone.

Your expression went from being serious to feeling a bit of pity. He stood up making lunch for you, in hopes of you forgiving him while you spent the whole night being angry at him (but mostly yourself).

"...You didn't have to do this," you said "I honestly don't think you should do all this for me"

"No! Trust me, I'm willing to do anything and everything for you!" he exclaimed "So please.. Try something"

You lifted up the onigiri and took a bite, and soon that bite had unleashed something like magic on your tongue. Your face immediately changed and was enlightened by the delicious food prepared.

"Y-you... Really made all these?!" you asked, to confirm if it really was true

"Yes, I really did" he blushed "is it... not to your taste?"

You shook your head "It's delicious"

Kageyama smiled brightly "Ah really? I'm going to have to make lunch for you more!"

You nodded happily then stopped after processing what he had said "Wait. No. Please don't waste your time doing that for me. I told you before that I won't fall for you so please don't be so nice. You'll hurt yourself"

He didn't speak, but rather he continued giving me a warm smile.

"Why.." you muttered quietly as you looked down towards the box of food in your hands.

"I know you can't love me back but.. You can love me later" he said, with a soft expression

"Love you later?" You repeated, trying to understand what he meant

"Mhm, we have until the end of summer vacation. I'll do everything I can to make you love me back" he said.


	4. Closer

The next few weeks went by. You were sitting along the sidelines on the court as the volleyball players did drills and warmups. You didn't do much but thought back about the small little things Kageyama did throughout the past weeks.   
There were quite a few times where you had watched him play during practice matches, as he gives out a small smile and blush after making eye contact with you. He would also pretend to go home after volleyball practice but was really just waiting at the convenience store near the school, just to walk me home as what a boyfriend would do (also because you told him that you don't want anyone finding out about the deal you two had). There were many times where he would cook meals for you so you wouldn't have to buy lunch or starve after school.

You used to dislike him being around you too much because you felt as if you're about to really hurt him at the end. You even thought his company was a bit annoying at first (because it isn't the person you want). But after a few weeks had passed, you were starting to get used to it.

Y/N's POV:  
It's so weird. I must've gotten used to him being around, maybe it was the delicious food he made, or rather because I always see him. He doesn't exactly do anything to bother me, since everything he had done was most beneficial to me— making sure I get home safe, good food to eat, and just someone who stresses me out that I don't have the time to always think about Oikawa.

Though we have been trying to keep everything low key, it seems like some people on the team may have got a hint or idea that something is going between Kageyama and me.

Earlier this week, Yachi had asked if I had another love interest and whether it was someone in our school's volleyball team, which I knew she was implying about possibly liking Kageyama. Of course, I denied it, since I'm still hungover Oikawa. Tanaka and Nishinoya also came and asked me if I had any interest in Kageyama, which I also denied. They doubted my answer and seemed to have improved their speculations on us. Hinata also seemed to get the hint but didn't bother doing anything about it.   
—————————  
It's about to be summer break soon, which is the perfect time to relax and stay home, as the deal between Kageyama and me is about to end in a couple of months. I feel like I did pretty good on not catching feelings for Kageyama, but what I did fail on... Was that I got too comfortable having Kageyama by my side. I hate to admit it but, sometimes when he isn't here, I felt a bit lonely and off. There were times where I've missed receiving food from him, and having someone walk me back home. Is it possible that... I did catch feelings? Haha, no way that's it. It's just so normal for him to be with me, that's probably it.

On the last day of school, as the next day would be the beginning of summer vacation...  
Volleyball practice was over, as I stayed behind to close up the gymnasium. Everyone had left half an hour ago. I spent the time putting the balls away and mopping small areas with marks on them.

"Oi, Y/N" a familiar voice called out from the entrance door. I turned to face the speaker, not surprised by the sight of Kageyama.

"Yeah?" I said as he leaned on one side of the door trims

"I think the gym looks good. It's time to lock it up and go home" he said as I nodded.

I locked the door, about to swing my bag over my shoulders but only to see Kageyama already holding onto my bag with his left hand.

"Um, I can hold it, you know?" I said

"Yeah but as your boyfriend, I'm going to hold it," he said, smiling.

I looked at him a bit annoyed "this is the first time you offered to hold my bag. Is something up?" 

He shook his head as we walked out of the school grounds.

It was quiet for a while now. I didn't know what to say, maybe because I might be tired. I also felt awkward due to my hands not holding onto anything, like usual, so I stuffed them inside my two pockets on my sweater.

"Y/N.." Kageyama said, quietly but loud enough for me to hear

"Yes, Kageyama?" I asked, looking at his side profile.

He didn't say anything. But rather used his empty right hand and held my left hand inside my pocket. Our hands were together and fingers were intertwined. This was something I did not expect. My face started to heat up, knowing pretty well my face is most likely turning red at this point.

"I... been wanting to hold your hands for a while now," he said shyly "I hope you don't mind"

It's cute. I always knew he was a respectful guy under the impression of a tyrant king, but I never knew how gentle he could be as well (especially since I have only seen him hit those volleyballs pretty hard, thinking he probably can't hold back his strength).

"I don't mind," I said, slightly shaking my head as he smiled at me.

The awkward silence had come back upon us. The distance from us to my house wasn't very far, and I have this feeling that there is something I want to talk to him about. For a while now, I feel like taking my mom's suggestion on maybe giving Kageyama a chance. Though it hurts a lot, going days being hurt is getting boring and it is definitely not going to make my life any better but then again... Getting into this mess with Kageyama within one night does not make life any easier or better either. But maybe if I play along with Kageyama and our deal, I could temporarily forget about Oikawa and maybe he will eventually realize he wants to love me back. But... The day Oikawa and I end up together, Kageyama would be really hurt. I mean, he already knows I'm still into Oikawa, and he couldn't be that hurt if he never really liked me all that much. But... Does he really like me though?

We got to the front of my house. Before we bid goodbye and open the gates, I decided to stop and take the moment to ask him.

"Kageyama.. Before you go, I have a question and I been meaning to ask for a while now" I stated as he shifted his focus on me, "How.. Do you feel about me?"

There was a long pause of silence. Judging by his facial expression, he must be thinking of an answer. Does he not like me much?

"... You don't have to answer if you don't want to," you said, then continuing "But if you don't have any deep feelings towards me, then why are we even doing this? Is it because of what happened that night-"

"Even though you're so smart, you're also fucking dumb," he said in a cold tone.

I didn't know how to respond to that. Is he mad at me for something? Was this all a game or an act? And this is the first time he spoke like that directly to me.

"... Sorry.. I didn't mean to speak in that tone to you.." he apologized. He changed his usual scowl into a slightly softer expression after noticing me flinching.

He took both my hands and faced down towards them, "If I didn't have feelings for you, why would I have you go through this with me..? Of course, I have always strictly focused on volleyball my entire life, but I have feelings too"

He didn't seem like he was lying or messing around. I have forgotten that Kageyama is not like Oikawa, a person who has played with many other females and deceived me. I didn't realize how much Oikawa had impacted me. Putting Oikawa aside, I felt a bit relieved for some reason hearing his answer. I don't know why but if he had said he didn't have feelings, it would have made me upset— maybe because I'd feel stupid allowing myself to get played again by a different guy.

"Remember when you told me that you'd help me get a real girlfriend if you don't love me by the end of summer vacation?" he mentioned as I nodded, "I... disliked hearing that. But even if you don't love me back at the end, I think... I'll still be happy about the fact you allowed me the opportunity to be with you like this.."

I felt kind of sad for him. Hearing him say something like this.. I don't think I would ever be courageous to say this to Oikawa. But also the fact that he already thought about that outcome.

"For summer vacation, I want to spend the most time I could with you before our deal ends" he stated, avoiding making eye contact with me.

I thought about it for a second. If just spending time with me makes him content, why don't I just go along with it? Besides, it's not easy for me to fall in love with someone else so it shouldn't be a problem.

"Kageyama. Just for you and this summer, I'll be a proper girlfriend and will give you the opportunity to make me love you. But when it ends and I don't catch any feelings, you have to move on" you stated as he immediately looked at you.

He smiled slightly "That's fine by me. Are you free this upcoming Sunday?"

I nodded as he turned around getting ready to leave.

"I'll text you the details tonight. Goodnight Y/N" he says, waving his hand at me and walked off.

I entered my house, empty and dark. I looked at the time, flashing 9:00 p.m.

"Geez, I didn't realize it took me that long to close up the gym" I spoke to myself, as I head upstairs into my room.

I opened my room, dropped my bags on the ground by the door, and plopped myself onto my bed. I really have been tired lately, due to stress and finals (and my situation, though not as much as before). My phone buzzed, as I turn towards it to see what it was, only to see Kageyama's name pop up. I unlocked my phone to see the message sent by him

'Meet me at my place around 10 this upcoming Sunday'

I left him on read as my vision started to blur.

End of Y/N's POV.

The next few days, it was the day of your date. You didn't exactly know what you and Kageyama were going to do throughout the day, but you felt like dolling up. You decided to wear something like this:

A white casual laced dress, with some heels, an updo, and a bit of makeup

"Is this a little too much..?" You muttered to yourself. Though you felt like it was a bit much, you were also feeling yourself— which has been a really long time since you've actually put in the effort into your appearance.

*ding*

You picked up your phone after spinning around a few times in front of your mirror.

'I'm outside your house' Kageyama sent

You panicked with the sudden arrival but didn't realize it's a bit after 10. You immediately rushed down, bidding your parents bye, and have spotted the black hair boy standing by the gates of your house.

"He's... actually pretty handsome," you thought to yourself, noticing the oversized heather grey knitted vest over a white long sleeve polo with distressed light wash jeans and clean white trainers.

"K-Kageyama" you stuttered as he made eye contact with you, eyes glistening at the sight of you.

"Y/N... you l-look beautiful" he madly blushed, facing the other direction to hide his red cheeks

"Thank.. you," you said, slightly blushing as well from his compliment, "so... where are we heading?"

He grabbed your hand and started taking a few steps towards a specific direction, still not showing his flushed red face.

Eventually, you two had gotten to the first destination, a cafe. The cafe was new and was a bit crowded, but due to the reservation Kageyama had made, it didn't take long to grab a place to get seated. You and Kageyama had seats outside the cafe, by a somewhat secluded corner decorated with white flowers and vines on the rails. Kageyama had pulled out your chair, allowing you to be seated before he does. As the waiters brought out cups of water and menus, to begin with, you were mesmerized.

This was your first actual date with someone. The view and vibe in the cafe felt young, pure, and full of life, which boosted your mood up. You were consistently smiling and enjoying every second of it.

"Kageyama, this place is breathtaking!" You said happily as he smiled at the sight of you being happy.

"I agree. But.." he said

"But..?" You repeated, concerned if there's something wrong

"The view of you is much more breathtaking than this cafe," he said as you felt yourself blushing.

You didn't know how to respond but to thank him for his compliment. After placing an order of food, you continued glancing around the beautiful cafe, only to notice stares from girls on the other tables.

"Oh my gosh... he's so attractive" some girl murmured as there were others who said something similar.

"You seem to be pretty popular with the ladies" you grinned as he stopped sipping on the cup of water.

"Not really. Because you're not into me" he chuckled "but what can I say? I'll never be as popular as... you know (Oikawa)"

You stopped smiling for a second the moment you heard 'you know', but then brought back a small easy smile.

"Yeah.. but I'm happy you're not like him" you stated

"Oh really..? Why?" He asked, leaning a bit closer to you

"For one, though I love him, I dislike how he messes around with multiple females at the same time"

"I knew you were going to say something like that" he chuckled "so that's one, what's next..?"

"Second, I feel safe around yo- uhhh..." your eyes widened, afraid to admit the truth

"Wait, what..?" He asked, furrowing his brows trying to recall what you had just said.

"It's nothing! Haha." You said as his face expressed doubt.

It looked like he was about to say something until the waiter had come with your food. There were crepes, parfaits, salad, and sandwiches on the table. The first bite you took has brought you another taste of magic. As you enjoyed and savored the sweet and fulfilling taste, you felt a hand by your chin as Kageyama's finger caressed the corner of your mouth, wiping the cream off.

Judging by his facial expression, he seemed a little annoyed as he wiped the cream on his finger onto a napkin.

"Must be fulfilling isn't it?" He said with the usual scowl he has

"Yeah *slight chuckle* but... is there something I did wrong..?" You asked, feeling self-conscious.

He shook his head as set his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand, loudly whispering to you with a smirk "there's something else I can fulfill you with, but I'll let that thought go"

Your heart dropped for a second, as well as the memory of what happened 'that night' replayed in your head.

"Ugh... the fact that this man is actually slightly pulling me in is... KSHSVEHDHDB" you thought to yourself

"Oh? Already thinking about doing that?" You whispered back.

His smirk grew bigger, "me..? Thinking about doing that? I know you still think about me doing 'that' to you from that night"

You couldn't respond. It was true. That flashback literally lived in your mind rent-free. The sensation you felt that night felt amazing and you would do anything to feel the same way again if possible. But unfortunately, you promised yourself to not fall for that man, in which you should avoid those kinds of interactions at all cost.

"Anyways. Ever since that day, we never really got the chance to bond and get to know more about each other" he stated as you nodded your head in agreement, "so why Oikawa..? If you don't mind answering"

"It all started when he saved me from middle school. I was about to be kidnapped or something of the sort and ever since then, we hung out often and I guess... I can say he was my first love." You answered

"First love..? I see. What's your favorite color?" He asked

"F/C (favorite color)." You answered

"Okay, how about favorite food?"

You answered all his questions, in which they were all about you. He even got you telling him stories of moments in your life, that were either dumb, meaningful, or both. As you both enjoyed the conversation and the food, it ended nicely, leaving the two of you onto the next destination, the shrine.

The two of you were able to enjoy the calm atmosphere and the peace between you two. Kageyama and you were also able to pull a piece of paper in regards to the near future, which you pulled a slip of paper stating

'Under the roof, blue light from the crescent, change of heart, 00:00'

"Under the roof? Blue Light? Crescent? Change of heart? Midnight? Is this a fortune or some kind of riddle?!" You thought to yourself.

"having trouble reading your fortune?" Kageyama asked, folding his paper away.

"Well, kinda, kinda not. It's a bit complicated but I got it" you lied

"I see," he chuckled as he took my hand and led you elsewhere.

As both of you had exited the shrine, you noticed his hands covered in bandages, mostly around his fingers. You didn't remember seeing his hand like that when you guys were at the cafe and were about to ask him about it only until he decided to rest on a bench along the park. You took a look at the park, realizing it was the park near your house. You knew the date was almost over because of the direction he took you, as well as closing in the distance. Deep down, you were a bit bummed out that you'll have to go home soon. This was the first time you actually felt relieved from your stress and had never smiled so much in one day.

"Did you enjoy the date today?" he asked, looking towards the view from the hill

"I would say it's good" you answered. You didn't actually think it was good, because it was great. You enjoyed it a lot. More than you have expected.

"I'm assuming it's not good?"

The two of you faced each other. His face with hints of concern written all over, but decided to stand up and give a slight smile.

"I'm sorry you didn't enjoy our date... As much as I did"

You felt bad for half lying. Maybe you should've been honest and told him how you really felt, but because you were holding onto that stupid pride and hope (for Oikawa), you didn't.

You followed behind him, walking in the direction of your house. You didn't want it to end, but maybe it is best to let it before you become more invested. You two got to the entrance of the gates, you were about to open it until he held your hand, pulling you back. You turned around to face him as he put his hand inside his vest, pulling something out. It was a rose, a white one.

"I picked this up for you. It reminded me of you today" he smiled, placing the rose on my ear.

The stem of the rose had no thorns, it was perfectly cleaned. It wasn't till you realized that was the reason for him having bandages on his hands.

"Kageyama... Don't tell me you cleaned the rose yourself, did you?" you asked

He nodded happily.

"I did."

You didn't know what to say, you were upset that he would hurt himself in order to please you. But before you could even gather some words to say something, he started slowly walking away

"I'm sorry... That you didn't exactly enjoy our date today.. But you looked b-beautiful today! Take care Y/N"

"Thank you, take... care.." as your voice started fading into silence.

You entered the house, finding your mom in the kitchen.

"Y/N! You look lovely today! Where'd you go??" your mom asked, anticipating to know

"Just to hang out with a friend"

"A friend? You never dress this good when going out with a friend"

Your mom knew you too well. But you weren't in the mood to tell her about your date, as well as not wanting to hear her convince you to go for Kageyama. You entered your room, taking one last look at your outfit before you change into casual clothes. Plopped yourself down on your bed, swiping through the photos you took today. It was mostly photos of the food you ate at the cafe, along with a few full-body pictures to post up later on Instagram. You came across a picture you took of Kageyama, off-guard, and taking a bite of his parfait. For an off-guard photo, he still looked flawless, in which you admired him. Now that he's on your mind, you opened up Instagram, checking out his page, only to see a few hundred followers and pictures related to volleyball.

"For a good-looking guy, I'm surprised he doesn't post any pictures of himself" you muttered, still going through his photos. After finishing lurking through his page, you posted up a picture of you from earlier today, along with an attached photo of the white rose. After a few minutes went by, you got a message from a few volleyball members who asked if you went on a date, and who gave you the rose. You didn't answer, leaving Kageyama as a secret.

As you set your phone aside and looked at the ceiling, you had this feeling wandering inside you, something uneasy or aching.

"I'm sorry... That you didn't exactly enjoy our date today.."

You heard ringing inside your head over and over again. Though he continued smiling at that moment, it felt sad. It wasn't a genuine smile. He rarely smiles, and if I recall... He did mention that he is most insecure about his smile, yet he was able to paste it on throughout the whole day.

"Was it... Because of me..?" you thought to yourself.

It bothered you so much, that you sent out a text to him. 'Hey Kageyama, did you get home safely?'

After a few minutes of not getting a reply, you sent out another one. 'I have some questions for you.'

Again, you waited several minutes of not getting any reply back. You were thinking he's probably either taking a shower or cooking for dinner. You decided to send one last text before you go to sleep, trying to get him out of your head. 'When you have the chance, give me a call'

Once it was sent, you set your phone down and fell into your sleep.

\----

"Y/N!" a familiar voice yelled as you looked in that person's direction

"Kageyama?" you cocked your head.

In an instant, the time had slowed down, as you witnessed Kageyama falling down and laying on a pool of blood, with Oikawa standing beside him. You rushed to Kageyama, kneeling by his side.

"Oikawa! What happened??" you asked

Oikawa didn't say anything at first but then spoke up in a cold tone, full of hatred.

"Fucking brat. You deserve it"

You were confused for a second, only realizing now what happened. There were blood dripping from Oikawa's fist. Your eyes widened and your heart sunk. You immediately got up, trying your hardest to push and hit him, but you were weak.

"Y/N. I thought you love me. Why are you standing up for this fucking brat?." he stated, pushing you to the side and stomped on the Kageyama's face.

Tears were rolling down your face. You couldn't stand watching this. And neither can your quivering lips make out any words to speak.

"Y/N. I'm leaving before anyone else finds his body. Are you coming with me or not?." the brunette asked coldly, getting ready to leave.

You sat there, unable to make a decision, as you continue sobbing.

"If you really love me as you said so, come," he said, lending a hand out to you.

You looked at Kageyama's body, not sure if he is now dead or just weak. You knew you have always loved Oikawa, and this was the first time he would ask if you'd come with him. For so long, you wanted to be with Oikawa again. You've made your decision.

The eyes of the brunette man stared at you, struggling to stand up and walk, anticipating you to come his way. Only to then be disappointed at you for choosing to stay with Kageyama.

"Oh... I see what's going on now." he said, crossing his shoulders in disappointment, "Your love for me is decreasing."

You looked at him, unsure of the nonsense he was saying.

"What are you t-talking about? I still love you, and I have always loved you!" you yelled angrily, as the brunette walked off into the far distance.

"Oh really..? Your heart says otherwise."

\---- You woke up from the dream.

You sat up immediately. Gasping for air.

You looked at the time on your phone, only realizing you took a four-hour nap. It's currently nighttime, a few hours away from midnight. You had put on a sweater, ran to put on your shoes, and quietly left the house. You were worried about Kageyama, due to having a bad dream about him.

As you jogged to his house, you saw a figure by that park you were at earlier in the day. You stopped to take a look at who it might be. It was a man, great posture and familiar figure, constantly tossing a ball in the air— Kageyama.

"O-ow. It hurts.." he loudly muttered, taking a look at both his hands (more so his fingers). You couldn't see clearly due to the distance, but it looked like he was in pain.

"K-Kageyama?" you called out, walking closer to him as he turned to face you.

"Y/N, what are you-"

"I wanted to see you" you interrupted.

He was surprised to hear you say that. It was the first time you came to him on your own. As you inched closer to him, you could see the blood running and gushing out from the tip of his fingers, as well as minor bloodstains on the volleyball.

"Why... Are you still practicing tosses..? Don't you know your hand and fingers are bleeding and in pain?" you asked angrily.

He didn't say a word. Nothing. As you held his hand to clean the blood off, it was awfully quiet. Usually he would apologize for being so careless or reckless, but he didn't say anything this time. You tilted your head up to look at the setter's face. Your heart broke a bit.

He's quietly crying.

Tears flawlessly streaming down his cheek and dripping from his refined jawline. Pure eyes that when you look at it, you can see the hurt in him. His silky hair, covering half of his face as well as covering all his frustration. And his plumped soft lips, unable to part.

"K... Kageyama..? Why are you... Crying?" you asked softly.

He didn't say a word. You knew how it felt, trying to talk but the sadness was far too strong. You gave him a minute or two to let him gather his breath and calm down.

"I... I'm trying..." he sniffled.

"What... Do you mean? What are you talking about?" you asked, trying to understand what he's trying to get at.

"It's... Nothing.. Please forget it."

You knew you couldn't forget and move on.

"Sorry.. I always throw tosses by myself when I'm not feeling good" he said quietly.

You couldn't help but hug him, thinking that would be the most helpful thing you can do at the moment.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me what's wrong. But just..." you paused, thinking about the next thing you were going to say. At this point, you didn't want to add on to his sadness, so it was okay for you to be honest towards him this time. "*sigh* I just wanna let you know that.. It bothers me when you always look so sad."

He stopped his tears from coming out, and looked at you, feeling self-conscious.

"Do.. I always look sad? Is it that noticeable..?"

You shook your head.

"I don't mean it like that. You usually look confident, calm, quiet, and intimidating, but... Ever since we been together, I always get a sense of sadness deep within you, especially looking straight through your blue eyes."

He was surprised.

"I been thinking about this for a while now, but.. I think I'm going to take your feelings into consideration— if you really do have feelings for me that is" you stated, trying to hide your blushing cheeks.

"I don't know how many times I've told you the past weeks, but I.. Really do have feelings for you. And I'll keep reminding you until you get that in your stubborn head" he said, a bit flustered.

You were actually happy to hear that. It somehow made you feel safe and warm.

"Like I said... I know you still love Oikawa right now, but you can learn to love me later." he smiled

In the end, you were able to cheer him up. You felt happy about leaving the house to see him, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to see the vulnerable side of him. Though you were disappointed to not know what was hurting him, you felt like did the best you could to comfort him. It was getting late, the streets were even more empty and quiet. Kageyama had offered to walk you home to ensure your safety like always. Hands intertwined, the warmth spreading throughout your body. You felt calm, and... Somehow at peace.

The two of you have arrived at the gates of your home, facing each other.

"Sorry for making you walk me home twice in one day" you chuckled

"No *chuckles*, I don't mind. I'd rather have you get home safe and walk you myself"

The awkward silence was soon about to appear between the two of you. You were literally fighting your inner self on whether you should say something, but he had took the move.

"But it's getting late. You need your beauty sleep" he smiled, patting my head "Good night Y/N."

After he took back his hand, he slowly walked away. You had something deep down that you wanted to ask and say. Feeling yourself getting impatient and angry for wasting time on deciding whether to say it or not. Not before long, he was far off in the distance, but still visible from your current view. You didn't want to chase after him and have him walk you back again, and neither did you want to yell out to him. Instead, you picked up your phone, calling Kageyama as you watched to see him pick up your call.

"Hey beautiful. *slight laugh* It hasn't even been that long. Is there a problem?"

You watched him carefully in the distance. He stopped and stood where heat, facing my direction.

"I.... I... UGH! I can't seem to talk normally now! *laughs in embarrassment* I- I..." you stuttered terribly, feeling super embarrassed to allow him to hear such.

"Haha, it's fine. You what..?" he laughed adorably

You can't see clearly, but due to the light shining down on his face, you could see the form of a smile that looked quite genuine.

"I... I... You know what, forget it! When will I... See you again..?"

After the words came out of your mouth, you felt your face boiling, and embarrassed.

"Hm... Miss me that much?" he teased

"N-no!" you denied.

"Mhm.. Sure *laughs* Then why do you ask?" he said

"It's... It's just that I think it'll be beneficial for you to hang with me more, in case you might actually win our deal. But don't get the wrong idea though! I still love Oikawa TONS!" you exaggerated, as he laughed

"Okay okay, I get it. You have this deep love, sooooo deep that it's hard to find." he joked, "But it's up to you. If you feel like going out or wanting to hang with someone, I'm just down a few blocks and a call away"

"Okay! Sounds good. Goodnight Kageyama, thank you for today!" You said

"Mhm, good night-"

"Wait!" you interrupted

"..Yes?"

".... I.. enjoyed today. A lot, and I mean it.." you said, blushing madly.

"I'm... Happy... That you did." he said softly, "See you tomorrow"

'Tomorrow?!' you thought, disagreeing with the sudden plan, but your excitement took over.

"Yes, see you tomorrow. Goodnight Kageyama"

"Goodnight beautiful"

As you ended the call and headed into your room, you plopped onto your bed again, recalling the sweet voice of that man you just ended the call with.

"he... called me beautiful" you muttered to yourself, squealing into your pillow to trap the sounds you made.


	5. He, who fell in love

It was morning, bright warm sun seeping through your window curtains, still rising. You woke up, taking a peek at the time, 9:34 A.M.

You checked your phone, noticing the messages Kageyama had sent you an hour ago.

7:57 A.M:'Good morning beautiful, are you awake?'

8:21 A.M: 'Probably not. I'll stop by your house after I'm done with my morning jog'

You got up immediately, getting yourself ready. You didn't know what to expect for today's date, but because he will be stopping by after a morning jog, maybe it'll be best to wear something sporty and comfortable. You decided to wear blue today— a blue sports bra with matching shorts, a white tank top, and a blue and white sports hoody, along with white sneakers with white high ankle socks.

You checked yourself through your mirrors before heading out to Kageyama's place. You were aware of him stating that he'll meet you at your place, but this time, you wanted to do him the favor by meeting at his place for once. You stood in front of his house for a good fifteen minutes, before picking up your phone, getting ready to text him.

"Oi, Y/N?"

You turned around, facing towards Kageyama, who seems to be slightly catching his breath from his morning jog.

"O-oh, Kageyama!" you said excitedly

"I thought I texted you that I'll meet you at your place? I was just heading there" he chuckled, walking towards you.

You shrugged cheerfully, with a smile on your face.

"You did. But..."

He looked at you, waiting for you to finish your sentence.

"But?"

You felt embarrassed by the thought of telling him that you came because you wanted to surprise him with this favor, but you still said it anyway.

"But.. I wanted to do you a favor by coming to your place instead. You're always coming to me, so I'll come to you this time!"

He started to blush, shocked by the sudden kindness you're showing. Usually, you'll make him go the extra mile to make you do less work, but you felt happy today, which you believe it could've been the impact of yesterday's date with him.

"I-I was going to go home and shower before I come to you. But since you're here... What do you want to do?" he asked.

You thought about it for a moment.

"Well, since I'm wearing more of a sports outfit, we could do something more active"

He looked at you, scanning from your head to your shoes.

"We could. But are you sure you want to do something active? It might get a little tiring for you. I could go shower really quick and take you back home to change"

You shook your head, refusing his suggestion.

"I'm sure!"

He smiled at you as the two of you had started jogging away, with no destination in mind.

\---------------------

After half an hour of jogging, your stomach started growling, as the two of you had faced each other. Your face started to glow red, embarrassed by what had just happened.

"S-sorry, haha.. I haven't eaten anything at all before I left"

He smiled at you delightedly.

"It's okay. I haven't either. How about we stop by somewhere to eat?"

You nodded your head. As the two of you had walked around, checking out the few restaurants to dine in, a voice had called over.

"OIIIII! Y/N! KAGEYAMA!"

You and Kageyama had turned towards the voice, as lightning had struck you both deeper onto the ground.

"Hey! What's up with you two? What are you two doing here?" Tanaka asked, walking alongside Nishinoya.

"Yeaaaaah, what are ya'll up to? It's unusual to see the two of you hanging together" Nishinoya stated, trying to get a hint out of you and Kageyama.

"Actually. I was out on a morning jog and I saw Y/N standing here clueless" Kageyama blatantly stated.

You looked at him, slightly disappointed with the lame-ass excuse he created.

"Oh, is that so, Y/N?" Tanaka asked

"Y-yes... Haha... I wasn't sure what to eat" you awkwardly said.

"Oh perfect then! Noya and I were about to hit up that new ramen place that just opened up. Wanna come?" Tanaka happily invited.

You took a glance at Kageyama, unsure of what to say, but because of your hunger, you couldn't refuse such an invitation.

"Kageyama, are you not coming with us?" Nishinoya asked loudly, as Kageyama started walking off.

"No. I'm about to go home-"

"HUHHHHH?! You're.... You're not eating with your senpais?!?!" Tanaka said, faking a dramatic faint onto the ground.

"H-Huh?? Tanaka-senpai??" Kageyama exclaimed, coming back to help Tanaka stand back up.

"You grew up so much... *fake cries* You grew up so much that you don't even want to eat with your favorite senpai no more *more fake cries*" Tanaka continued.

Based on the expression Kageyama is having, he seems to be flustered and a bit annoyed, but gave in to their invitation.

\---

As the four of you had entered into the ramen shop, getting seated at a table of four and placed your orders, Kageyama had excused himself to the restroom, while you were at the table with your senpais.

"Hey Y/N, I got a question," Nishinoya asked excitedly

"Yes Noya?" you asked, taking a sip of your water.

"Say... Are you and Kageyama secretly dating?" he asked, as you almost spit out your water.

"H-Huh?! What?? No. What made you ask that all of a sudden??" you asked, blood rushing internally.

"Well..? Tanaka, wanna tell her?" Nishinoya asked as Tanaka nodded.

"First of all, you asked all of us if Kageyama had any past relationships in the past back in school a few months ago. You started acting weird ever since that party at my place, especially since Kageyama was the one who took you home" Tanaka crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow which signifies his deep interest in the topic.

"Hm? Well, we aren't dating, so you can throw your assumptions away," you stated, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"Okay but not only that but... Kageyama's been trying to hide his hands in his pocket ever since we arrived, and you posted a picture of a white rose on your Instagram last night. It should be obvious how he got his hands bandaged up, especially when he's the type to be cautious with everything. Also, we found both of you wearing jogging outfits and you guys seemed to be matching." Nishinoya stated, grinning.

"Rightttttttt" Tanaka's grin grew bigger, "If you deny all of this, you're telling us that this all was a coincidence?"

You were speechless. This was too much for you to even handle, and to even gather a rebuttal in that short amount of time.

"I-I gotta use the restroom. I'll be back" you immediately excused yourself, to calm yourself and think of an excuse in private.

As you quickly walked to the restroom, you ended up bumping into Kageyama, but it didn't stop you from going into the restroom. He turned to watch you enter the restroom, confused.

"Oi, what's wrong with her?" Kageyama asked, sitting down into his chair, then taken aback by the big mischievous grins of his two senpais.

"Hey hey.. Kageyama." Tanaka started, "You can cut it out with the acting now"

"H-huh..?" Kageyama said, starting to feel the wrath of his senpais, now understanding why you had quickly escaped into the restroom.

"Indeed, indeed, Kageyama. You two were on a date, huh?" Nishinoya inched closer.

Kageyama had shaken his head, "N-no. W-we just met right before you two c-came"

"We already know you're lying Baka-yama~" Tanaka and Nishinoya said in unison

"H-how do you know I'm lying?. W-What if I'm telling the truth?" Kageyama stuttered, slowly becoming flustered in the current situation.

"Aweeee, everyone knows that Kageyama is lying when he stutters like this~" Tanaka cooed.

Kageyama didn't know how to respond, he had stayed silent as his face started to blush.

"So Kageyama... How is going..? You know, Y/N and you?" Nishinoya asked, slightly lowering his voice

It took Kageyama a while to respond, instead, he had texted them both. Nishinoya and Tanaka both held up their phone, reading the text that had been sent:

'Help me for today'

Nishinoya gave a wink to Kageyama as they both faced Tanaka, who did not answer whether he will partake in it or not.

"Hmm... I don't know... Should I? There's one phrase that must be said that'll make me help" Tanaka stated

Kageyama had sighed, then quietly spoke, "P-please help me... Tanaka-senpai."

"HUH?? What'd you say??" Tanaka said, with a grin.

"P-Please help me Tanaka-senpai! I-I... I really like her. A lot." Kageyama said, raising the volume a bit for Tanaka to hear.

Tanaka and Nishinoya shared a cheerfully and relieved laugh, proud of being Kageyama's senpai.

You finally came back from the restroom, approaching the calm atmosphere of the table you and your friends were seated.

"Sorry, it took me a while" You stated, settling yourself down onto your seat, right next to Kageyama.

"Mmm, it's fine!" Nishinoya said happily, "Hey, how about we stop by the arcade after this? It'll be fun!"

Tanaka looked at him and nodded in excitement, as well as Kageyama quietly not refusing the idea, while you had stayed quiet.

"Y/N? What's wrong?" Tanaka asked.

"It's just... I only brought enough money to pay for this.." you said, embarrassed, "I'll have to go home and get more money-"

"I'll pay." Kageyama interrupted.

You looked at him, unsure how to react to his offer.

"K-Kageyama! It's fine! I don't-"

"Oi. I said I'll pay," he said again.

You didn't fight back and had gone along with it.

\---

After finishing up lunch, the four of you have made your way to the arcade nearby Karasuno. It wasn't busy, but it wasn't empty either. There were a pretty good amount of other young students hanging. Tanaka and Nishinoya had gone on to the token machine on the other side of the room, as Kageyama and you had used the one near the entrance.

"Kageyama..."

"Hm?" he hummed, inserting his cash into the machine.

"Is it really... Okay, for you to pay for me? It's a bit expensive"

He looked at you then slightly smiled.

"I told you, it's okay. Besides, this is basically our date"

You slightly blushed, until Nishinoya and Tanaka had come over.

"Aye, Kageyama! I wanna challenge you on that basketball hoop game!" Nishinoya declared.

"Huh? Basketball?" Kageyama said, thinking about the challenge

"Yea, we all know you're a total genius at volleyball, but Noya suggested that he wanted to see if you're good at a different sport" Tanaka explained.

It didn't take long before Kageyama had accepted the challenge. As all of you had arrived at the two basketball hoop game, the two had inserted the coins, as the basketballs had rolled down to the players. You stood beside Kageyama, giving him a few extra spaces to make a shot. As Kageyama had touched the ball, you saw the smirk he has grown on his face, finding it to be very attractive. His confidence and sporty aura have begun to spread. His arms in perfect position to shoot, his wrist ready to flick, and there the ball went. He made it in. You immediately smiled, widening your mouth from the amusement of him getting it in with his first shot. As the setter had consistently picked up more balls, the more he had made it in, never missing one. After a good minute and a half of shooting the balls into the hoops, the game has finally come to an end, shooting tickets out of the ticket booth under the coin slot.

"Aghhh, how did Kageyama not miss?!" Nishinoya sighed in disappointment.

"Rightt! How are you so good??" Tanaka asked, extremely surprised by the outcome.

Kageyama had finished taking out the tickets and slowly folding them in his hands.

"I don't know. The ball just felt right on my hands"

Tanaka and Nishinoya were at loss for words.

"Of course. He really is a genius after all" Nishinoya shrugged.

"Anyways, you two can go play, Noya and I are challenging on beating the highest score on this one game," Tanaka said, elbowing Nishinoya.

"R-Right! If you two need anything, we'll be over there at the corner" Nishinoya stated, as the two hurriedly left.

Kageyama had turned to face me, turning his usual calm school face to a warm expression with a smile.

"Here Y/N! It's all yours"

You didn't know what to say, but he handed you the tickets, then taking hold of your wrist.

"K-Kageyama! Tanaka and Nishinoya will see us" you stated.

He shook his head, "They won't. Besides, this arcade is pretty big and filled with games"

You took a look around, agreeing that there isn't a clear view from where the two older classmen were.

"Anyways, what games did you want to play?" Kageyama asked as you looked around the area.

After a few seconds of deciding what to play, Kageyama and you had played many multiplayer games as well as the single-player ones. Eventually, the two of you had come back to the same basketball game.

"I-I challenge you," you said, copying Nishinoya.

He looked at you, surprised but his eyes had shown adornment towards you.

"Eh..? You challenge me? I'm pretty good at this" he said cockily, lowering himself to you.

You pouted, "So?? We won't know until we see the results"

He chuckled, as both of you had inserted the coins, then pressing the start button together in unison. The balls had come rolling down, as you held the ball up, trying your hardest to make it in. You took a quick glance at the scoreboard and he was ahead by seven. You became more flustered and impatient, then bumping to the setter right before he had shot the ball, making him miss for the first time. He quickly looked at you with a smirk, bumping you back softly. The two of you had laughed out of thrill and light frustration from the slight cheating tactic, until the beeping sound came, ending the game. Both of you had to catch your breath, as well as calm down the laughter. As the tickets were being spat out the machine, you two had taken a look at the score, him leading by 10 points.

"Eh?~ The one who started to play dirty still lost" he snickered, pulling out both your hard-earned tickets.

You pouted, crossing your arms, "Not fair. It's because you're a natural-born genius"

He raised an eyebrow, feeling dissatisfied with the statement.

"How about I teach you how to properly shoot it in?"

You looked at him with slight interest and had agreed. He inserted the token into one of the machines, as you took the ball out, ready to get some tips. The only thing is... He didn't verbally teach you, but physically. He had stood closely behind you, holding onto your wrist and elbow, forming the perfect posture.

"You can shoot now, see how it feels now," he said, finishing his instructions.

You snapped out of your head, shooting the ball in the air, as the ball perfectly went in. You felt joyous about the outcome, as he had held onto you, making you form that perfect position to shoot. You were madly blushing as you felt your hips touching his, and the hot breath from the setter. After the timer had ended, you realized all the balls you shot went in. You felt proud of your accomplishment, as well as learning a new trick.

"How's that?" he smiled

"It was a lot easier, thanks Kageyama!" you smiled back.

"So what do you wanna try next?" he asked.

You took a moment to think, since it seemed as if you tried almost everything you wanted already, then realizing how thirsty you were.

"Actually, I'm a bit thirsty, I was planning on sitting down for a few minutes to catch a drink"

The raven hair setter had placed his finger on his chin, thinking.

"Oh yeah, I remember there was a vending machine outside, we can get something there"

You nodded as you followed him out.

"What do you want?" he asked, inserting cash in.

"Hm.. I just want water" you answered, as he took the two water bottles out.

You two sat on the bench for a while, refreshing yourselves from the intense and warm temperature from inside.

"*big sigh* it's been really fun so far. Wasn't expecting it to turn out like this" you stated, looking up into the clear skies.

"Yeah, I also agree" he nodded.

"But... Is it really okay though? Having to pay for me?" you asked, still worried about it.

"I told you earlier, treat it like I'm taking you on a date" he smiled.

You were fine going along with that, but you still had this guilt. Maybe because you never actually gone on a date and are overthinking things, or rather because you still carried this guilt and pity for him— most likely it is the second one.

"I don't know.. It somehow feels wrong to me that you- nevermind. Just let me pay you back somehow!" you stubbornly stated, "So if there's anything, let me know!"

He looked at you with a surprised expression, slightly grinning.

"Oh! There was one last thing I wanted to try here" you said, distracted by the sudden reminder.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked

"It's the photo booth! I hear girls talking about it all the time in class, but I never really have the time to try it out. Plus I don't really have any friends to go with" you said

"Oh? Yachi isn't your friend? But you guys hang out during school and class" he said.

"It's not that! She's just been busy hanging with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima most of the time. You know... She and Yams sort of have a thing going on" you said

"Oh, is that so?"

You nodded and got off the bench.

"Anyways, let's go! We still got time to kill"

You grabbed Kageyama's empty water bottle and held his wrist, tossing the empty bottle away and into the trendy photo booth.

As you pushed him inside first and went afterward, you closed the curtains of the booth, leaving it dark inside with the exception of the light coming from the touch screen. The tokens were inserted as you went through the filters and frames.

"These ones are cute, what do you think?" You asked

"Yeah, they are" he agreed as you tapped on the confirmation button.

The camera's five-second timer started. You got ready to smile and pulled out a peace sign as Kageyama looked at you, trying to copy you. After the first snap, the five-second timer started to tick again. You were going to get ready for your next pose, only until Kageyama had pulled you in for a kiss, leaving you speechless with wide eyes, then submissively closed them and gave in to the kiss. Before you know it, the camera had captured that, and the third timer was set. This time he had broken the kiss, then kissing your cheek. Both of you have pulled away after the photos were taken and about to be printed out. You were still blushing, and your heart was beating. Kageyama had taken the two printed photos up, giving one to you.

"Sorry, I don't really know how to take pictures," he said, feeling embarrassed by how he looked in the first slot.

You looked at the strip of photos, more specifically at the one where you both had kissed each other.

"W-why did you kiss me..?" you asked nervously.

It became quiet for a few seconds until he spoke up.

"Y-you told me you'd p-pay me back somehow, right?" he stuttered, blushing all over "J-just a kiss from you will be fine"

You watched his expressions grow shy, as you found it quite adoring. The booth was quiet, with no sounds from outside. You laid your hands on his cheek as you leaned in to kiss his soft lips. His eyes widened from surprise, as he slowly kissed you back, deepening the kiss. The entrance inside his mouth was open, as you entered in, licking everything. Both your heartbeats were racing, to the point you both could hear it. Eventually, Kageyama had pulled back, panting for more air. His face red, with his elbow his lower face.

"S-sorry.. I think this will be enough.." he said, with a worrisome expression.

You were embarrassed.

"Shit... Did I do something wrong? Did my breath stink??? I look like a complete fool now!!" you thought to yourself.

As the two of you got out of the photo booth, Tanaka and Nishinoya were already waiting for you outside.

"Heyyy Kageyama. It's going to be late, you should take Y/N home" Tanaka said

"Yeah, I'll take her," he said, going back to the usual tone he uses at school.

"Alright, well, be safe Kageyama, Y/N!" Nishinoya said as he and Tanaka waved bye.

As Kageyama and you walked off together, Nishinoya and Tanaka both stood where they were.

"Noya..." Tanaka started as Nishinoya looked up at him.

"Yeah. I know... He said he liked her a lot earlier, but, he doesn't at all." the libero said.

"Yeah. It's going to hurt him really bad if she still wants Oikawa after this summer" Tanaka continued.

"Not even that, but there's a rumor going around that Oikawa is single now. Once Y/N knows about it, she's most likely going to be his toy again" Nishinoya mentioned as Tanaka looks at him with worried eyes.

"Crap... This is seriously going to hurt our little genius setter." Tanaka muttered.

"Though Kageyama seems like a dense narrow-minded guy, we can see it in his eyes. He loves her" Tanaka and Nishinoya said in unison.


	6. Somewhat Stalking Him

As you and the setter made your way back, you couldn't shake off the fact that he pulled away from the kiss earlier. You were feeling extremely self-conscious, wondering if you stunk or something. You wanted to ask if there was something wrong earlier, but you also aren't ready to hear the reason. So you stayed quiet the whole entire walk with him. Eventually, the both of you arrived at the gate of your house.

"Well, you're home now," he said.

You climbed up the step, facing back at him, nodding.

"Now that you're safely at home, make sure to sleep well tonight," he said, getting ready to walk off.

You didn't get a chance to say any last words, but not only that, your mind was clouded with curiosity and negative thoughts.

"K-Kageyama, wait!" you called out loudly.

He stopped his tracks to turn around and face you.

"Yes Y/N?"

You were trembling a bit, trying to gather the courage to ask him.

"E-Earlier... W-was there something w-wrong..?" you stuttered, as he gave a confused look.

"..No..? What made you ask?" he said, still confused as to why he was being asked such a question.

"O-oh, it's nothing!" you lied

"You sure?" he asked

You nodded your head, faking a smile, "I-I think it's time for me to go, D-don't want to stall you for too long!"

You entered your house, as his confusion rose.

"Was there something wrong with me earlier?" he thought, before continuing his way back home.   
——  
You were laying on your bed, after taking a shower and putting on new sets of clothes. You still thought back about that short moment of what had happened in the booth. You grabbed the photo strip on the side of your bed, lifting it up above you. On the first box, you looked at yourself, feeling content with how you looked, then moving onto Kageyama. He was not entirely ready for the picture but his peace sign was there, and his face still looked adorable, like a young boy imitating his parents. The second photo below was the one where both of you had kissed. Your face was bright red and didn't look as great as you wanted. But the strong jawline of the setter was visible, as his facial expression looked passionate, using one of his hands squeezing your cheeks. It was your most favorite of the three. Then the last one, where you had faced the camera as he kissed your cheek. You were still bright red in that photo, but you didn't mind, since no one else will be seeing it anyways.

You moved your fingers over your lips, still reminiscing the kiss shared with him, as you still wondered if you went too far, or if something was wrong. You couldn't help but force yourself to fall asleep, hoping to hear from Kageyama the next day.

The next day, you've finally woken up. But this time, you woke up much later than usual— 1:00 P.M.

You started to panic, immediately picking up your phone. Only... to see no notifications, especially from Kageyama. You opened up your messages with Kageyama in case you missed a text and call, only to find nothing. You were disappointed.

"Hm. He must've been super tired lately," you muttered to yourself, getting up to brush your teeth and wash your face. 

You went downstairs, finding your parents on the couch watching a movie.

"Mom, Dad, what are you guys watching?"

They turned around to face you.

"Oh, Y/N! You're finally up. Food is in the fridge, we just got done eating not too long ago" your dad said

"But your dad and I are watching this movie about this princess who's engaged with a handsome prince, but so far where we are at in the movie, she got lost in the town and made became friends with a handsome poor commoner." your mom stated.

"oh wow, that's interesting," you said, as you looked into the fridge.

"Yeah, it is! Come join us, we'll start back in the beginning for you" your mom said cheerfully, as you sat on the chair next to them, with snacks on your lap.

The movie started off with a princess around your age, who is near to marrying the handsome prince she grew up with. But one day she took on a duty to visit the town and understand the duties a princess and queen should do but eventually got lost from her instructor in the busy streets. She then bumped into a young man who's around her age, dressed in raggedy clothes, but still looked somewhat handsome. They spent some time getting to know each other as he helped the princess get back home. Though the commoner and the princess didn't get along well at first, she enjoyed learning about his lifestyle and his presence. After that day, the princess had made time and snuck out to hang with the commoner. Soon, she then realized that she had grown intense feelings for the commoner, but knew it was her duty to get married to the prince whom she grew up with. She had to struggle between the way things are set in her life due to her royalty status and the life she wanted— freedom and love. The princess didn't have a dislike for the prince, but rather she loved him as well all these years due to only knowing the prince her whole life. If she has a scale to weigh them, the prince and the commoner were almost equally balanced, the only thing is, the princess was her true self around the commoner, making the commoner weigh slightly more than the prince. Eventually, she forced herself back into following what her parents wanted, casting the commoner aside and trying her hardest to only love the prince. The commoner had also faced hardships, as he too, love the princess deeply. As many days go on, nearing the date of her marriage, she caught the prince with another woman, giving her a ring and a bouquet of flowers, topping it off with a kiss on the lips. The princess was devastated, though it did not hurt her much, since she had loved the commoner much more all along. The princess had reported it as nobody believed her. On the day of the wedding, the prince had taken the commoner of which the princess loved, into a hostage, torturing him as long as the princess had feelings for him. The princess couldn't stand it any longer, admitting to the public that she had loved the commoner, as the higher-ups looked at her with disappointment. She then blurted out the scandal about the prince and the woman he cheated on her with. Soon, it got real messy, as they finally found evidence of the prince and his scandal, banishing him. And the princess and the commoner were able to get married and continue their romance, as people slowly accepted the outcome.

The movie had two parts, three hours long each. It was a good six hours of taking your mind off from reality. After the movie had ended, you stayed sitting down, as the credits and sing kept rolling. You thought deeply about how similar the princess was to you, and the plot of the movie. You always loved Oikawa, and it was a love so deep. But at the same time, you were aware that your feelings for Kageyama are starting to change and develop. You were starting to get confused about who you wanted most.

'Am I going to be like the princess who chose the prince because that's what I grew up holding onto? Or will I choose to start a new path that might lead to a happy ending?' you thought.

You then checked your phone, still not getting any text or calls from Kageyama. You decided to send him a text to see if he will reply.

'Hey Kageyama, are you free tomorrow? Just uh wondering'

"that should be something he could easily answer" you muttered.

You spent the rest of the night just hanging with your parents and had eventually gone to bed, to end the day.

You woke up the next day, still, nothing from him. You told yourself that he could've been busy or that his phone isn't working, so you spent the whole day just binge-watching movies. Again, you checked your phone to see if there's anything from him, and again, nothing.

The next day, you woke up checking your phone, still seeing nothing from the raven hair setter. You were starting to get impatient, and decided to get ready and visit him. After putting on some light makeup, a white tennis skirt, a white sports bra, and a black cardigan buttoned in the middle. You had put on your black shoes, taking one last spin in front of the mirror, and left.

"*sigh..* Why am I even doing this? More like why am I like this? It's not like I'll like him more than Oikawa." you muttered to yourself.

As you got near his place, you saw a beautiful woman standing outside his house, waiting. You weren't sure what was going on, especially when there's a beautiful woman standing there. She had black silky short hair, beautiful eyes, and makeup on, along with wearing a fancy black dress. She was almost as gorgeous as Kiyoko, or maybe even on equal footing. It wasn't long before Kageyama had come out, with black dress pants, formal black shoes, a white long sleeve collar shirt, and a black-tie, with his hair slightly different than usual. Not did he look almost like a new person, he was holding a bouquet of crimson-colored roses.

"Is... He on a fancy date with this girl..?" You thought to yourself, as your eyes widened from the scene.

You felt your heart sink little by little, deciding to follow them. While keeping a good 20-25 feet distance, you notice them walking into a small store, spending a good five to ten minutes, and coming back out with wrapped buns, baked goods, and a small bag of fruits.

"Are they going on a picnic date..? It's cute that they're matching each other... Because Kageyama and I haven't done that yet.." you thought, continuing on tailing them.

It was almost an hour from the time you left your house. You were starting to wonder why you would ever follow Kageyama, let alone, following him AND stalking him on a date with another girl who is much more beautiful than you are. Your heart was starting to ache. You were enduring it.

"Of course... How stupid can I be..? What made me think Kageyama won't have an interest in another girl anyway? How can I be so dumb to let Kageyama play around with me when I already experience this with Oikawa?" you muttered.

Eventually, you stopped thinking those negative thoughts flooding in your head when you saw Kageyama and the girl entering the cemetery.

"Hm? They're going into the cemetery?" you wondered, as you quietly entered.

You hid behind one of the bigger tombstones not far from where Kageyama and the other woman had stood, listening to them.

"Grandpa... It's nice to see you after so long.." Kageyama started as his voice starts to break.

"Yes. It's also nice to visit you again grandpa.. As the older sister, I should've brought Tobio to come to visit more." the woman said after.

You were shocked. Your negative thoughts earlier had disappeared.

".... She's.... Kageyama's older sister?!?!" you thought.

"We bought some of your favorite fruits and pastries from that shop you always go to." his sister said, as she set it down.

As Kageyama's sister set the bag of fruits and pastry down by the gravestone, she got back up, almost looking as if she was walking away.

"Tobio, I know there's a lot you want to say to grandpa. I'll give you some space and time to talk to him. I'll be right outside the cemetery" the sister said, walking off into the distance.

It was quiet for a few minutes, as you peeked at the back of his figure kneeling onto the ground.

"Grandpa... I've missed you... so much.." the setter slowly said, "ever since you left, I got so lonely. Even without you here, I still continued playing volleyball and deepen my passion for it. My team has abandoned me during my last year in middle school. I was so... Lonely. I was so scared to talk to others because I didn't want to be abandoned like that again. I..."

You listened carefully, noticing every crack in his voice. The moment you heard him spoke about being abandoned, you immediately felt your heart sink. You knew and heard all those stories of him being left on the bench every game, as his teammates back in middle school consistently make fun of him and purposely him out. But... You didn't know the story of how he all of a sudden became "King of the Court". And so did everyone else. He was a normal kid who loved volleyball at a young age, carrying out the love and passion towards the sport in his grandpa's stead. And because his grandpa died, he was deeply impacted and had changed into what people knew, "King of the Court". Your eyes started to water, feeling sympathy for the raven hair setter, who held onto his pain quietly.

"But guess what.. Ever since I entered high school, I finally have a team that won't abandon me, and it all started with a guy I didn't like at first. His name is Hinata, Hinata Shoyo. I used to think he's annoying and a little stupid at times, but he and I became rivals. He's not just my rival and teammate, but... He's also my very first friend, and the first to not turn away from me." he said.

You were smiling. You couldn't believe what you were hearing, and couldn't wait to tell Hinata about this one day.

"But grandpa... There's something else I didn't get to tell you" he said, "I think I'm in love"

Your eyes widened, speechless.

"But I'll tell you about it another day. Thank you, grandpa. See you again soon" he said, bowing down and taking his leave.

After you were sure he was gone, you walked up the gravestone, looking at the name carved onto it; Kageyama Kazuyo.

You bowed down gently, quietly talking to it.

"Hello, Mr. Kageyama. My name's L/N Y/N. I'm Kageyama's classmate and volleyball manager. I want to apologize for invading the space and privacy of you and your grandson. But Before I bid my leave, I want to also let you know that Kageyama has grown so much and that I hope you're proud of him. May you rest in peace"

After taking one last bow, you were about to walk back until you saw a figure standing a few feet in front of you— Kageyama Tobio.

"K-Kageyama! What a-are you still doing here?" you yelped, as he scared the hell out of you.

"Y/N? I should be the one asking you that. Plus... You included the word 'still', so it means you were here the whole time?" he chuckled

You were too embarrassed to even say anything.

"It's okay, don't need to tell me now. I'll walk you back" he said, smiling.

You just nodded your head, following him. After exiting the cemetery, you realized his sister isn't here.

"Kageyama... I didn't know you have an older sister" you started.

"Huh? Oh, Miwa? Yeah... I have one, but I never really thought there was a need to talk about her to people" he said casually

"What?? You could've told us in the volleyball club! Tanaka and them would've love to see her! She's as gorgeous as a goddess!" you exclaimed, as he thought about it.

"Hm.. You think so? I never thought about it like that" he said, placing his fingers on his chin.

"Anyway, where's your sister now? Wasn't she here waiting for you?" you asked

"Oh, yeah. But she told me she had a few clients to take care of before going back to her place" he answered.

You were interested in getting to know more about Kageyama, as well as his family. There was so much you didn't know, and neither did the others in the school. After the conversation about getting to know about his older sister, you and Kageyama had reached his place. You were still walking, heading towards the direction of your house until you saw Kageyama open the gates to his place.

"Uh... Kageyama? Thought you were going to walk me back home..?" you asked in confusion.

"I did say I'll walk you back, but I didn't say your house, did I?" he grinned, "now come in".

You didn't object and followed him in.

"K-Kageyama, aren't your parents home?? I could just go-"

"Don't worry. No one's home. My parents are usually never home" he interrupted, opening the doors to enter.

As you took off your shoes and walked in, you felt as if your stress had been lifted. It's been a while since you were in his house and it definitely brought back 'that' memory. You sat on the couch in his living room, still feeling shy and tense being in his home.

"Oi, Y/N. You never answered my question earlier at the cemetery. Why were you there? Or how did you know I was there?"

You looked at him, as his face looked downright above yours, standing behind the couch. You were flustered.

"I-I..."

"You..?" he said

You couldn't help but explain the whole thing, without taking any breaks in between.

"I followed you because I was wondering why you didn't answer my text messages so I got ready and came to visit then I saw your sister, and the whole entire day I thought you were on a date with another girl so I got jealous and followed you, then saw you guys going into the store then the cemetery, *big breath* then after you left your grandpa's gravestone, I felt bad for invading your space with him and I apologized and told him how you are now, and here I am with you."

You were huffing and puffing, feeling your face burning from embarrassment as he stood quietly, then letting out a laugh.

"Y-you thought I was going on a date with my sister??" he asked, with a disgusted expression

"W-well, no one knew you had one!" you stated as he facepalmed himself.

"I'm glad you followed me, otherwise you would've been stuck at home mad at me for being like Oikawa" he teased, patting your head.

"W-whatever! I would not be mad" you bluffed as he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I'm going to take a quick shower. Feel free to roam around while I'm gone" he says, heading over to his room and into the bathroom.

As the showerhead started to run, you decided to wander around, looking at the trophy cases and medals Kageyama had earned throughout the years. Next to Kageyama's set of achievements, you took notice of Kageyama's older sister's achievements— sets of volleyball medals from middle school, beauty contest medals, and awards for being a makeup and hairstylist.

"Wow.. No wonder why she looks like a goddess!" you smiled to yourself.

You moved on, noticing a few family pictures on the shelf, one with Kageyama and his sister, mom, and dad. And the other two were with him, his sister, dad, mom, and grandpa. They were all young and happy in those photos. You also noticed the achievements for Kageyama's parents, where tons of rewards were given to his parents for succeeding in their own business, college, and high school. And lastly, his grandpa, where his Shiratorizawa diploma/certificate was showcased, as well as medals and trophies for volleyball. You were amazed by the number of achievements his family has earned. Not only that, but you realized something.

"The Kageyama family genes are soooo freaking good, that everyone in this family is attractive" you muttered loudly.

"You think so?"

You immediately turned to where the voice was heard. It was Kageyama shirtless with clean white socks and gray sweatpants with the small ICS logo on the left pocket.

"K-Kageyama! You're shirtless!" you exclaimed, as he took a look at himself.

"S-Sorry. I heard you mumbling something and I wanted to hear what you were saying, so I sort of forgot to get a shirt" he said shyly, then making his way to his room.

As he went into his room to grab a shirt, you entered the bathroom, leaving the door open due to you just simply using the mirror. You looked to see if your face was red and if your makeup was messed up. It was all perfectly fine, as you bumped into him, about to leave. You went back to where you stood, as he stood next to you, fixing his hair through the mirror. You realized there was a difference between both your heights, as he stood 5'11 tall, while you stood ___(insert height). As you were watching him fix his hair, you decided to ask him the question that's been stuck in your head the past few days.

"So... How come you never opened my texts the past few days?" you asked curiously.

"Eh..? I didn't have time to use my phone since I been helping my sister with her clients" he answered casually

"Really? Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" you continued

"I didn't know I was going to be that busy... But why are you asking?" he asked

"I don't even know myself..." you said quietly, as he stopped fixing his hair, then looking down to face you.

"But I have a question."

You looked up at him, realizing that it may be a somewhat serious question.

"You asked me the other day if there was something wrong. May I ask what was wrong?"

You blushed, as you almost didn't even want to answer it. His gaze was so strong, that it made you speak up about it.

"I... *sigh* When I kissed you in that photo booth and you pulled away, you told me that it should be enough for you. I... Wanted to know if there was something wrong with me.. Like if my breath stink or if... I DON'T KNOW... Just something wrong"

His serious gaze towards you now turned into a huge smile, as a small laugh escaped his lips.

"Eh..?~ So this was why.." he said softly, face-palming himself.

"H-Huh?? I'm serious! I'm self-conscious about stuff like this!" you pouted

"Sorry, sorry! You're just too cute" he stated as his laughter died down, "But no, there wasn't anything wrong. I just wanted to stop so I can hide something"

You looked at him with slight confusion.

"Hide what?"

He looked at you, blush covering his face.

"Do... You really want to know..?" he asked, averting his gaze.

"...Yeah.. What is it?" you replied, as he faced you to the mirror, burying his head behind yours.


	7. Emotionally Conflicted

"Do... You really want to know..?" he asked, averting his gaze.

"...Yeah.. What is it?" you said.

He moved behind you, hugging you. You looked at him through the mirror, confused.

"Huh..? I don't get it-"

You felt something hard touching your ass, as you immediately had an idea what it was. Your face started to blush as you drooped your head down low, hiding your red cheeks. He used his hand to squeeze your cheeks and lift them up, taking a good long view of your expression.

"Don't hide your face from me" he whispered, "... It's too cute"

You struggled to try escaping his embrace. 

"... K-Kageyama... You can let go now.." you said, shyly.

He looked at you, raising a brow.

"No."

You looked up at his face. His eyes were filled with lust.

"I'm not letting you go... If anything, this is the only time I can have you with me like this." he said, then bringing up his hands to undo the buttons on your cardigan. You didn't stop him, rather because you, too, were craving his touch. Only thing is, you probably craved it longer than he did. Once he finished unbuttoning your cardigan, he slid it off, setting the cardigan on an empty area of the sink. He immediately slid his hand under your white sports bra, massaging it as you started to feel your body reacting to it.

"Can... I take it off..?" he asked quietly into your ear as you nodded.

He wasted no time sliding it off you, setting it on top of your cardigan. As he went back onto groping your breast, you couldn't help look at the mirror, the sight of you and him.

"Look at you..." he said in a low husky voice

The way he lowered his voice had turned you on, it was something new and you wanted more of it. He moved his head down to your neck, kissing it as his breath tickled you. You started to feel yourself getting wet from below as your skin began getting goosebumps.

"K-Kageyama..." you spoke out

"Hmm..?" He hummed as he continued kissing your neck.

You had a few flashbacks from 'that night', which made you question something... Which should have been the real question from the beginning.

"Why... Didn't you go in last time..?" You asked

He stopped as he looked at you.

"Hm..? Last time?" He asked, trying to recall the memory

".. yeah. You only put your finger in, but you didn't put... you know.." you explained, feeling slight shame.

He smirked at you, sending a slight shiver down your spine.

"I didn't put what? Come on, tell me"

Your face was getting more red. 

"You know... the thing in your pants.."

His smirk grew even more, as he kissed your lips, and hands groping your breast. You felt his bulge in his pants constantly moving, as you started to rub your ass onto it.

"Ugh..." he groaned quietly

Your heart skipped hearing him make those sounds, it was too hot to handle. You then moved your right hand behind you, slightly massaging the bulge on his pants.

"Y/N, if you keep touching me like that... You're gonna unleash something you can't handle"

You smiled.

"Then unleash it"

He looked at you in surprise and smiled back. He bent you over on the sink, unzipping the back of your skirt as it dropped to the ground. His eyes were gazing over your clean white laced panties, massaging your ass cheeks and giving it a slap.

"Ugh.. this is definitely what it would feel like if I was the volleyball he spiked," you thought to yourself, slightly feeling pain.

He then moved up behind you, still bending you over the sink, as his hand slid your panties to the side, running his finger around your wet pussy.

"Ah shit.. you're already wet..?" He asked with a smirk.

You nodded as he then took his finger out, licking the wetness off. He then went back down to remove your panties. He turned you around, seating you on the sink top, spreading your legs and bending his back down. He had opened his lips, as his tongue had made contact with your clit. His right hand had pushed you back, making your shoulder blades touch the cold mirror. His tongue swirled counter-clockwise for a while, then going up and down in a rhythm. Your hand that held onto the sink were shaking from the sensation you were feeling. You couldn't control yourself as you let a few quiet moans out. You then had this thought that just came up, squeezing your leg back together as you signaled him to stop for a moment. He stood back normally, looking at you with confusion.

"Hm? Yes Y/N?" He asked.

You got off the sink, coming close to him. You had put your hands halfway inside his sweatpants.

"You did it to me two times now, how about I do you a favor for once..?"

He looked at you with interest. Letting your hands go in, feeling his hard member. Your eyes widened. You didn't expect him to be this big. As your hand felt the size of it inside, he let out a small groan. You immediately slid down his pants and his boxer, even more, surprised by the size. As you stopped your amazement by the size, you wasted no time, trying to put it in your mouth. Fitting not even half of it, tongue swirling around it, and sucking it.

"Oh fuck.." he moaned.

You listened to him, continuing on giving him the best head you could possibly give— considering this is also your first.

As you bobbed back and forth, his hand gripped onto your hair, helping you speed up the pace. You started to gag as his dick hit the back of your mouth, then continued sucking only a third of it.

"Sorry..." he apologized

You looked up towards him, pausing to speak.

"Don't apologize, it's just... you're so big"

His face started to get super red, as he averted his eyes elsewhere. You were about to go back to sucking his dick until he stopped you by grabbing your shoulders. You looked up at him in confusion, as you stood up. He leaned in for a kiss, carrying you and setting you back on top of the sink.

"Y/N..." he said quietly.

"Y-yes Kageyama..?" You asked

He looked as if he was struggling to say something, as blush flashed across his cheek.

"Is... it okay if I put it in..?"

He asked in such a soft tone. Your pussy started to throb as you thought of his dick inside you. You couldn't resist.

".. Go ahead" you smiled

"You sure..? I don't want to hurt you.." he said softly with an innocent expression.

You nodded your head, assuring him a smile to let him know it's okay. He grabbed his dick, whipping it on your pussy a few times before lining his cock up. As his head entered and slowly went in, you started to whimper from the slight pain. He stopped for a while for you to adjust to his size before going in further. After a while, you gave him a nod to let him know he can continue. He then slowly pushed it in until he got everything inside you. Your adrenaline was starting to rise as you felt all of him inside.

"C-can I... move it..?" He asked

"Mhm, you can" you nodded

"O-okay.. let me know if you want me to stop"

He pulled himself back out slowly, pushing it back into you. You cocked your head back leaning against the mirror, as you eased the slight pain away. After a few thrusts in, the pain had faded and all there was to feel was a pleasure. As he continuously thrusts inside, you let out an earful of moans each time he went in.

"Nngh..." you let out

"You're... so fucking tight," he said.

He then stopped, pulling his cock out. You looked at him with yearning eyes, still wanting more. He noticed your desperation, as he then looked at your naked figure. He then covered the bottom half of his face with his hand, blushing and averting his gaze.

"I-if you keep looking like that... I don't think I'll stop.." he stated softly

Your heart started to fall in love, with a man who has such innocent expressions and tone.

"Eh? How do I look?" You asked, anticipating his answer.

He knew your intentions and had taken his hand off from covering his face, raising an eyebrow and flashing a mischievous smirk.

"How about I show you?" He said in his low husky voice.

If you could, you would have got an orgasm already by hearing his sexy voice. He didn't waste time and quickly got you off the sink top, turning you around to face the mirror. He blended your body over the counter, raising your left leg onto the sink top, and lined his cock into your entrance. His right hand was pushing your back down as his left hand was in charge of holding your left leg up. Your face was only a few inches away from the mirror, taking a look at yourself as well as noticing how red your cheeks. Before you know it, your eyes had widened, from his cock entering inside.

"Ugh.. fuck!" you gasped

He leaned onto your back, as his right hand is now wrapped around your neck.

"See what I mean? Look at you. How can I resist..?" He whispered

You felt your heart throbbing and your pussy clenching. He smirked at you as he wriggled his cock around inside, and placing his fingers in your mouth.

"Lick them for me" he demanded as you did so.

After licking them, he took his fingers out and brought it to your clit, rubbing it in circles as he stopped wriggling his cock around and began pounding your pussy.

"Ah! shit..." you let out a high pitched moan.

He loved the sound of you moaning, and the sound of you trying to catch your breath from each stroke. It didn't take long until he found the right spot, making you feel a whole new level of pleasure.

"Fuuuck.. Ugh, K-Kageyama.. Right there- nngh.." you said loudly, clenching your hands onto the sink faucet.

"Ugh.. you're so fucking tight" he groaned, increasing his pace.

The sound of skin slapping, your ass bouncing back from each clap, and your body starting to get tense.

"K-Kageyama, I'm.. I'm-"

You couldn't finish your sentence due to the immense pleasure as you couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Y/N, I'm c-coming too"

After a few more strokes, he pulled out, cumming on your back as his fingers still rubbed your clit, allowing you the chance to cum as well.

After you have come all over his hand, you looked at him through the mirror. You noticed his hand full of fresh cum from you, as he licked it for you to see. Your heart fluttered from the sight. He leaned in for a kiss, then faced away from you, hiding his flushed face.

"Um.. so... how was I..?" He asked shyly, getting some wipes to clean up, "it's my first, so..."

You also felt shy having to answer him, "it's.. It felt good"

He glanced at you, happy that he could make you feel that way.

"Um, you can shower first then. I'll lend you some clothes to wear back home" he said, as he left the bathroom.

You closed the door, turning on the faucets, and stood in the shower. You still almost couldn't process the fact that you just lost your virginity and the fact that you lost it to "Mr. Perfect", Kageyama Tobio. Your heart skipped many times remembering the sight of him pounding into you from behind, and his face displaying pleasure.

"Fuck... All that's happening is that I'm starting to really fall for him" you muttered to yourself.

You took the time to reflect on the deal that you and Kageyama had made months ago, and how you swore to yourself that you only love and want Oikawa. At this point, you were starting to feel conflicted and confused about your feelings. You knew that if Oikawa asked you to come to him, you would in a heartbeat— normally. But leaving Kageyama behind isn't something you could do either, because you were starting to catch interest.

"Who... Is it that I really want..?" You asked yourself, trying to release the stress.

As for now, you decided to set it aside. After finishing your shower, you exited the bathroom and entered his room, noticing the nicely folded set of clothes laying on his bed. He was in his closet, getting ready to shower again, gathering his new set of clothes.

"Oh, you're done? I'm going to take mines now. I'll take you home afterward, it's going to get late soon"

You nodded as he left to shower. You changed into his clothes that he had lent you once again. You sat on his bed, still contemplating your emotions and your current situation.

"Ugh! You can do it Y/N. Remember why you're in the situation you are in now. Remember." you reminded yourself.

You pulled out your phone, scrolling through your private photos, filled with Oikawa's selfies. You looked at the photos in awe, remembering the love you had towards him and the reason why.

"If they were both standing in front of me, who would I choose..?" you asked, getting deep into your thoughts.

Obviously, you thought of choosing Kageyama. Since he was a person whom you felt safe with and the fact that he would do anything for you— because he likes you a lot.

But there was also Oikawa, whom you loved for years. Though you hated him for playing around with you, there was still love towards him. You knew he could be an asshole but there was a soft side to him. Automatically loving him like a daily routine was so natural to you.

The more you thought about it, the more irritated you became.

"Y/N, are you ready to go?"

You faced Kageyama, noticing he was already dressed and ready to go.

"W-wait, how did you get ready so quick??" you asked in surprise.

"I brought some clothes with me into the bathroom. I wanted to give you your space" he answered with a comforting smile.

You let out a smile, getting up and putting your shoes on. As the two of you left his place, the walk home was quiet. It was awkward and you didn't know what to say. Before long, you have already arrived at your doorstep.

"Thank you.. For walking me home again" you said, bowing down a bit to thank him.

"N-no problem," he said moving his hand behind his head.

You have felt bad for a while now, that he always walks you back home. It wasn't something that bothered you but it just helps add on the guilt that you had since the day you and Kageyama had slept together. The more he does for you, the more you knew he will be hurt at the end— if you decide to stay with Oikawa, in that case.

"I-I don't want you to keep doing this anymore.."

He looked at you, full of confusion, "What do you mean? You don't want me to do what..?"

"I... Don't want you to walk me home anymore. And I don't want you always doing everything for me" you stated, as your hands rolled into a trembling fist. This was a sign of your stress and frustration. You didn't want to continue building up more pity and guilt, and neither did you want to hurt a man who doesn't deserve to be hurt by someone broken like you. Because you, yourself knows how it feels to not be wanted by the one you love most.

He didn't say anything right after but reached out to hold your trembling fist. His warmth had taken over the coldness on your hands. He looked at your hands and smiled as if what you said didn't bother him.

"... I would do anything and everything for you. Even if you tell me to stop, I will not listen to such," he said in a soothing voice, as he leaned in to kiss your hand. He then let go, slowly walking away.

"Also.." he stopped.

You looked at him, as his back faced towards you.

"You don't need to worry about me. I told you before, you can love me later" he said, turning his head around to flash a quick smile before walking off.

Your heart started to sink as his voice echoed inside your head. It made you sad. The way he said those words and the look of his expression. It reminded you of how you once were before you had gotten hurt. As you got to your room, you sat down on your bed, as the moonlit up your room. You sat the for the next few hours, deep in thought about your situation. You then got up to your window, taking a view of the night sky. There were few stars out, with a luminous blue light coming from the crescent moon.

"Even though it's not a full moon, it's still shining bright" you muttered.

You then got curious and checked the time, as the clock flashed '00:00'. You leaned on your hand, as you recalled what Kageyama had said.

"... I would do anything and everything for you. Even if you tell me to stop, I will not listen to such"

"You don't need to worry about me. I told you before, you can love me later."

Your heart started to sink again.

"How... Can I not worry..? When I'm already starting to fall for you, yet I still can't let go of someone else?"


	8. The things he do

Y/N's POV:

My eyes slowly opened, greeted by the bright light from outside. I looked at the clock on my bedside, only to realize it's already past noon. I yawned, slowly getting up until I felt pain. The pain of being super sore.

Geez, I haven't been this sore since gym class! Why am I all of a sudden- oh right...

We had sex yesterday.

Aaaaghhhhh, is this really how I'm going to start off day?!

I spent almost an hour getting out of bed. I was brushing my teeth casually until my mom came walking past by.

"Y/N! Did you just wake up?" She asked

"Yeah, is there something going on today?"

She shook her head, "no, but that Kageyama boy dropped off a gift to you earlier, it's sitting on the kitchen counter"

"Okay, I'll take a look at it"

My mom nodded as she walked off elsewhere. Just great.. what did he do now???

As I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face, I slowly walked down to see the gift.

"Oh Y/N, is there something wrong with you? Why're you walking like that?" My dad asked as he went back to reading his newspaper

Oh great. How am I going to explain this?.

"*fake laughs* no! I was uh, running the whole day yesterday! I'm just sore from it" I lied

"Oh, I see. It's good that you're staying active" he said

I continued walking to the counter. Apparently, it was a bag full of more bags but with notes on each of them. You took one of the smaller bags out, with the note saying 'fruits' and another that says 'for your sweets craving'. You then took out the two bigger bags, with the notes 'special salmon dish' and 'your favorite' on it. This was something I was not expecting.

"That boy came early this morning. He asked about your favorite food and so I told him. But I didn't think he would make food for you and bring it over" my mom said, as she came to take a look.

"H-he came earlier to ask??" I exclaimed.

My mom nodded her head, "Mhm, he sure did. Oh, I think he said he also left a note in there for you to read"

I peeked into the bag, picking up the wide piece of paper, and unfolded it. It read:

"Good morning beautiful. I came to visit earlier to see how you're doing but your mom said that you were still asleep. I know that what we did yesterday must've made your body sore because mine is. But I made some meals for you to help reduce your soreness, and I now know what's your favorite food :) we don't have to see each other for the next few days. Just take it easy and let your body rest. -Kageyama Tobio"

I felt my body calming down. Though there are a few things I'm thinking about, I can't let my parents find out. I heated up his two dishes, taking them out once it was ready. I sat down at the table, about to eat.

"Mom, Dad, do you want some?"

My parents looked at me, both smiling.

"No thank you. Actually, he made us some too but your dad and I ate it before you woke up" mom said

Wait... WHAT?!

You're telling me... Not only did he make a meal for me but my parents too?!

"Yes, yes. He's actually a great cook" my dad chipped in.

Okay. This is starting to a little...

"Just enjoy the meal he made for you! Go on, eat" my mom said.

I didn't hesitate to do so. As I took one bite of his 'special salmon' dish, it almost felt like my whole body is no longer sore for that moment. It also tasted so good, that my eyes widened from the bite.

But what can I say..? This isn't the first time that I've tried his creations, and this is definitely not the first time that I became weak by how good his food is.

"Say... Y/N" my mom said, sitting across from me.

I looked at up her as I continued slowly eating.

"I know that.. you probably don't want to hear me say this but.."

"But?" I repeated

"That Kageyama boy really loves you. I think you should.. maybe give him a chance." She finished.

"I agree. I can see it in his eyes. He would be a great man" my dad butted in.

"I don't want to talk about this," I said

"I understand but, I just wanted to let you know," my mom said.

My parents both left the room, leaving me there eating. 

Not going to lie but, ever since they brought the topic up, I started to feel the weight and the pressure on my shoulders again. To fast forward on things, I practically spent the whole day inside. Either sleeping or watching TV to clear off my mind. 

The next day, I woke up like usual, getting out of bed and clean myself up. Thanks to the food Kageyama dropped off yesterday, it surprisingly helped a lot, though my body was still a bit sore in which time will do its job. I head downstairs to greet my parents only to smell something good.

"Good morning mom, good morning dad" I started as they turned around to greet me back, "What are you guys cooking? It smells super good"

"Actually.." my mom started

I walked over to them in the kitchen. Seeing nothing on the counter but food that was in the same container that Kageyama had used. No way... Did he..?

"I was about to tell you that Kageyama had just dropped this off to us," my mom said.

I knew it. He did make it.

"That boy sure does know how to cook!" my dad exclaimed

"Yeah.." I sighed.

As we ate together, all that was discussed was how good of a cook Kageyama was and how he would make a great lover. Of course, I didn't participate in their conversation. Afterward, I spent my day browsing through my phone— reading and watching videos on youtube. 

End of Y/N's POV

The next day, you woke up to see more food dropped off by Kageyama. You were starting to get a bit annoyed, due to the fact that you can't even relax for a day or two without being reminded of him and the situation you're in. You didn't eat this time, heading back to your room to text him.

"Hey, I appreciate you doing all this but I told you not to do things for me anymore" sent.

He left it on seen. You sat on your desk, looking at your calendar. It's been a few months now that you have been keeping this up, leaving only a month left. Instead of spending your day just trying to escape reality, you took the time to really think things through.

"By the end of next month, I have to tell him whether I fell for him or not," you muttered

You already knew one thing. And it's that you already started to. Even though you knew, you still weren't sure why you're having such a hard time choosing between him and Oikawa. 

Of course, Kageyama is perfect. He's a natural-born genius, pretty good-looking, perfect body proportions, has a passionate goal, quiet, and basically the type of guy who every girl would die for in an anime. Naturally, he can come off as intimidating at first, especially since he doesn't know how to communicate his feelings but after the incident a few months ago... He really is a sweet and loving guy. You also noticed the huge amount of effort he's making on communicating his feelings towards you, but his actions had always done the talking. All those times that he made meals for you, which he mentioned that he had to research the basic recipes and practice perfecting them late at night. There was also that one time where he had cuts on his hand just to give you a rose, and later practiced tossing even though his fingers have been hurting. He also spent a great amount of money on you, during dates and simple things— especially unexpected plans like the arcade. He had always walked you home after school, practice, and after hanging out— which there's never a time where he left you stranded or alone. 

Coming up with all these made it obvious to you, that you should really move on and start new. But there was something else that you felt the need to understand, which is the reason as to why you're struggling to even move on. You opened up Instagram, pulling up Oikawa's profile, and scanned through his photos. Looking through the first few rows brought back many memories shared, but as you start to recall them, your heart didn't beat like it used to. Could it be that you moved on? Or could it be that your heart is still broken?.

Due to being unsure, you pulled up Kageyama's photo saved on your camera roll to see how you feel. Before you even tapped to enlarge it, just noticing his face already made your heart skip a beat. 

After taking some time to thoroughly think things through, you finally came to a conclusion: you're going to move on with Kageyama, and tell him the next time you see him.

\----------------


	9. Oikawa's Reappearance

It has been a whole week since your first sexual intercourse. 

You were currently at Kageyama's place. The two of you planned on spending most of the day watching movies, as well as it being a perfect opportunity to tell him how you feel. It was midday, on a grey cloudy day, perfect to stay in and enjoy watching movies. The two of you sat on the couch, applying a safe distance between each other. You thought it was a bit awkward with the distance in between, but it was reasonable to have it due to you and him not being in an official relationship yet.

"We finished watching the ones, Sugawara recommended. What's next?" you asked, as he scrolled through his phone.

"Uh, there's one that Tanaka-senpai sent me. Nishinoya also suggested the same thing" he said, as he handed me his phone, showing the text messages.

He found the movie and had started to play. After a few intros of the many film companies in the beginning, the TV had turned dark as well as the room, becoming unseeable with the exceptions of the grey skies seen from the closed blinds. It was quiet for a second. As the TV screen slowly lit up, the first thing shown was a couple making out, loud sounds of the heated actions were heard. Your face immediately turned red, covering your lips with your hands as you took a glance at Kageyama, also noticing he was doing the same, but instead covered his lower face with a pillow.

"S-sorry I didn't t-think it would start like this" he apologized, setting the pillow down after the scene ended.

You shook your head.

"It's not your fault. *chuckles for a moment then stop* We should've known, not surprising that Tanaka and Nishinoya recommended it to you"

He turned away, avoiding eye contact.

"Y-yeah.."

It was quiet again as you two resumed back into the movie. As the movie progresses, you noticed there were many sex scenes, and the movie isn't even halfway done yet!

"I'm going to have to talk to Tanaka and Nishinoya when we see each other again," you thought to yourself.

Having to watch those many scenes, you couldn't stop thinking back about 'that night' and the one from last week. You still couldn't believe a previously known tyrant cocky king of the court could be so quiet and academically lacking, and also have such a secret gentle loving side. without knowing, you had put your hand down in between the two of you, as he took notice and set his on top of yours. You've snapped out of your thoughts and glanced at the hand over yours, as the setter took it back.

"S-Sorry, if you didn't like that.." he said cautiously, "I'll go grab something for us to drink"

He got up and went into the kitchen, leaving the movie playing.

"What do you want to drink Y/N?"

You turned back, looking at his perfect figure. The beige ICS volleyball pullover with the matching sweatpants looked especially good on him. You couldn't help but be mesmerized by his good looks.

"Y/N..?"

You snapped out of the trance and realized you never answered his question. Instead of answering him, you got up to take a look for options.

"There's water, milk, apple juice, and some pineapple juice"

You were thirsty but somehow didn't want any of the available options. You wanted something a little more... 'Satisfying' but of course, you'll settle for now.

"Hm.. I don't know. Maybe I'll take pineapple juice"

He grabbed the jug of juice and had poured it in a cup, then poured some milk in another for himself. After he had put those jugs away in the fridge, the two of you headed back to the couch and had set the cups down on the table in front of you. You took a sip of the pineapple juice, savoring the sour and sweet taste in your mouth.

"You prefer pineapple juice over an apple?" he asked casually, still facing towards the TV screen.

You turned to look at him, whose now sipping the milk off the cup.

"And you prefer drinking milk out of the four?"

He had set his cup down, facing you with an eyebrow raised.

"Is it a problem?" he asked, in a somewhat sassy tone

You didn't say anything as you slowly crawled on the couch, towards him, closing the distance between. As you moved in closer, his face had turned redder and redder. Your face was only a few inches away from his, as you touched his lips gently, then moving it to cup his cheeks. You swooped in, licking the residue milk slightly below his bottom lip. You moved your head a few inches back, taking a view of his flushed expression.

"No. It's... Not a problem."

He was blushing madly, wasn't sure how to react, but instinctively wrapped his arms around you, pushing you back on the couch. You were laying on your back as he is now on top, between your legs. You could tell he was hesitating, trying to hold back from doing anything further. At this point, you didn't care. You pulled him in, letting his head rest on your breast, totally not paying attention to the movie. His hair smelled like shampoo with hints of berries. You looked below to view his flushing face, using your right hand to play with his soft black hair as the left continuously rubbed his back.

"Y/N..." he muttered quietly

You squeezed him into your breast for a few seconds, almost suffocating him.

"I lied." you stated blatantly.

He raised his head to look at you, chin still resting on your chest, confused on what you meant by 'I lied'.

"I lied.. It is a problem" you said, "Because it's not mines that you're drinking"

He immediately blushed again, lips unable to make out any words, eyes wide. You enjoyed seeing his innocent reactions to your teases.

"Y/N.." he made out.

You looked at him as he lounged in, pressing his lips against yours. You opened your lips, letting his tongue enter, dancing around with yours. The smooth and refreshing taste of milk and the taste of the sweet pineapple juice from yours. It felt as if there was something bubbling up inside you. You weren't aware of such feeling until now, could it be what people call 'butterflies in your stomach'?

Kageyama had slid his hand under your shirt and bra, massaging your right breast, letting your groans out from his touch. He then moved on to kiss your jaw, then slowly onto your neck. His breath on your neck had made you weak, as well as his knee closing in closer to your 'spot'. He had made a mark on your neck, it wasn't exactly visible or noticeable but it was still a slightly darker shade. You started to feel the excitement, until—

RIING~

The both of you had stopped, looking at your phone ringing on the table. You immediately grabbed it as Kageyama had gotten up, turning the volume of the TV down. Your eyes widened, shocked by the caller ID—Oikawa.

"Sorry Kageyama, I gotta take a call"

He nodded, as you got up heading to a secluded area that can't be heard from the living room.

"Hello?" you greeted as your heart had sunken from the voice whom hurt you.

"Y/N? Are you home?" Oikawa asked

You were confused as to why he would ask all of a sudden.

"No, not at the moment, why?." you said coldly

"Getting cold towards me, aren't you?." he said sassily "I'm in front of your house. I want to talk to you"

'He.. Wants to talk to me..? Is he... Finally going to come back and choose me?' you thought to yourself

"But hurry back, it's raining outside and it's cold" he demanded, voice shivering along with the sound of rain in the background.

The call ended. You stood there for a minute, trying to figure out what to tell Kageyama. 

"Is there something wrong..?" the setter entered, full of concern.

He could tell something was wrong by the look of your face, which had turned a bit pale.

"K.. Kageyama"

"Yes... Y/N?"

"I have to go home. There's something I need to do immediately"

He didn't say anything, looking down towards the ground, then bopping his head back up.

"Okay... Please be safe"

You nodded as he walked you to the door. You fixed your bra and pulled down your shirt to get rid of the slight wrinkle, and had put your sweater on. You exited the door after putting your shoes on, getting ready to run back.

"If anything happens, call or text me..." he said quietly.

You heard a bit of it but not entirely due to the rain and the distance. It didn't take you long to get home, but you slowed down as you got closer to the familiar figure of who you knew too well. Oikawa was drenched.

"Did I make you wait long?"

He didn't seem to have a response to it, neither did he have any expressions.

"Are your parents home?"

You nodded your head.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I need to talk to you about something"

You weren't sure what it was that needs to be talked about, but you had suggested sneaking him in.

"Ehhh? Why sneak me inside your house?" He asked

Truthfully, you didn't want your parents meeting Oikawa, especially your mom. Your mom knows a little too much and will immediately know it's Oikawa who had hurt you.

"Shush! Just do as I say" you ordered.

You opened the door, peeking inside to see who's there, only to find the path to the staircase empty, though you can hear your mom cooking in the kitchen. You walked in as Oikawa silently followed.

"Y/N! You're back! Are you hungry? Did you eat?" Your mom asked, still busy cooking in the kitchen.

"I already ate, thanks ma!" You yelled as you hurriedly brought Oikawa up the stairs.

You listened carefully for your dad, hearing the shower still running. You and Oikawa scurried into your room as you closed the door and locked it.

"Whew... thank god my parents were busy" you sighed

"So like, why are you sneaking me in?." He crossed his arms, still standing, eyebrows raised.

"*sighed* Just personal reasons."

He furrowed his brows and quickly left the topic behind, not wanting to question anything.

"So... what was it that you wanted to talk about?" You asked curiously.

"I miss you"

Your heart dropped. You were wondering if this was real or a dream.

"You're lying, aren't you. You have a girlfriend"

He shook his head and gave an innocent-like smile.

"Nopeee~ it didn't go well so we broke it off few weeks ago"

You were sentimental about this. You've heard something similar from him in the past.

"You're not here again to use me, are you..?"

He had a blank expression.

"Huh?? Use you?? What are you talking about?" He asked, in a confused tone.

"In the past... you sort of just played-"

"I don't know what you're talking about. And I don't know why you're always spilling nonsense" he interrupted.

He had taken off his blue hoodie, revealing bits of his V-line under his white tank top.

"It's really cold wearing my drenched clothes, do you mind if I take it off?"

You shook your head. You didn't mind as long as he is comfortable. From the corner of your eyes, you could see him taking off his white tank top, as well as unbuckling his belt and taking down his white jeans. What's left on him was his grey boxers with Calvin Klein around the waistband.

"You can look" he smirked, walking closer to you.

You turned your head away, trying your hardest to not look. He then kneeled down in front of you, stabilizing your chin to match his.

"And you can definitely..." he said, slowly leaning to your ears and whispering

"Touch"

Your face turned bright red, as you tried to bury your face with your hair. Oikawa had got up to turn off the lights as well as checking if the door of your room is completely locked. After double-checking on the door, he had returned, sitting on the edge of your bed beside you, grabbing the back of your head, and pushed his lips against yours. You became weak and felt like your body was going to melt. He had taken off your sweater and ripped your shirt open, revealing your white bra covering your breast. He had this hungry look as if he hasn't eaten for days or even months. He broke off the kiss and had moved down to your neck, only to stop and stare with disapproval.

"Y/N." He stated boldly, with a very serious tone.

The way he sounded, did not sound good and you weren't sure what it was.

"Yes, Oikawa..?" You asked quietly

His face had grimace.

"Who gave you that hickey?."

Your heart had stopped, feeling intense internal panic. You almost forgot that Kageyama had sucked your neck earlier, but you were also sure that it wasn't that noticeable when you checked it.

"Answer me you fucking slut. Who the hell did you go to?. Did you let them fuck?."

You were slightly trembling. You didn't want him to know about your situation or else you would've lost your chance to be with him completely. And neither was it a good idea to tell him it was Kageyama since you always knew he disliked Kageyama since middle school.

"I-I didn't go to anyone.. And I didn't fuck a-anyone.." you lied

"Then what the hell is this on your neck?." He asked

"I don't know! I never even noticed it, I swear!" You lied again.

He was quiet as he carefully observed it.

"You swear you aren't lying about this?."

You nodded, trying to make it seem legit. He then pushed you back, laying you down as he kneeled between your legs.

"Oikawa, what are you-"

"I know you're fucking lying. And I hate femals who lie and act like they don't know shit." He stated as he undid your pants.

He was quick to undo it and taking it off, leaving you in your panties. Though he was still angry at you for lying, he also had this smirk on his face.

"But it's okay. I'll make you learn not to do this shit again, not with anyone else either."

He spread your legs far open, about to dip his head towards your pussy, until you immediately closed your legs. He got back up, getting impatient with you.

"Hm?~ Let me ask you... Who did you let fuck?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I didn't.. It's just t-that I don't want to do this yet.. And I'm not in the mood" You said softly, as your legs became tense from trying to keep it closed as well as your hands blocking the way.

"Eh..." he thought, thenchuckled, becoming more interested, "but I'm hungry.. I wanna eat, you know..? Plus, I've missed you"

You felt your hatred vanishing slowly as you remembered how much you had loved him all these years. You wanted him for so long and you finally have him again, in your room. He had opened your legs up again with his strong arms. He leaned down, pulling your panties from the side, blowing once at it.

"Oh... you're wet wet" he smirked, "Thought you said you said you weren't in the mood?"

He then licked off all the wetness as you groaned quietly, trying not to be loud.

"Y/N! Y/N!" Your mom said loudly, knocking on your door. You flinched from the sound of your mom, not expecting her to call for you at a time like this. You were about to answer her but Oikawa had started flicking his tongue aggressively on your clit, making it hard for you to talk normally.

"Y-yes.. ma?" You asked loudly

"Your dad and I are going to leave the house tomorrow at 9, we won't be back until 3, so there's food in the fridge when you're hungry!" Your mom said

"O-okay! T-thanks mom!" You said, "... fuck.."

"Are you okay? Are you not feeling well?" Your mom asked

Oikawa did not stop pleasuring you. Rather he was purposely trying to make you moan louder.

"I'm j-just tired!" You said, faking a loud yawn.

"Oh right. Well, goodnight sweetheart!" Your mom said as she left.

You turned to Oikawa, noticing him pout between your legs.

"You purposely did that." you said, irritated

He smiled as if he didn't do anything, then continued eating you out until you had climaxed. 

Your body shuddered and laid there as he licked off your cum. You were starting to get tired, but he wouldn't let you fall asleep.

"Y/N~ Just to let you know... I'm not letting you off the hook yet" he said in a mischievous tone.

You looked down towards him, only seeing his big smirk. He slid the front of his boxer down a bit, pulling his cock out. He didn't waste no time stuffing it in your mouth.

"Suck on it, make it wet for me babygirl"

Your eyes widened, mouth was filled with him. The position you were in didn't allow room for you to move and neither did you have the strength against him, so you had to do as he said. After a few minutes sucking on him, he removed it and lined it up to your entrance.

"I know you're fucking lying.. I know you let someone fucked. But it's cool, I'll show you that I can do you better" he grinned, pushing it inside.

You groaned from the slight pain as it soon faded after few strokes in. You started to form tears from the corner of your eyes. It felt painful because you knew this was wrong. You knew it isn't right and that you should go against this, but at the same time, your love for Oikawa was starting to rekindle as he made love with you over and over again throughout the night. 

"So let me ask you... Who did you better? Me or that other dude?" he whispered

You didn't answer. 

"Answer me right now. Who did you better?." he repeated, but this time in a serious tone, using his hand to choke you.

"...Y-you.." you answered, as he released his hold.

"That's right. That's what I wanted to hear"

It didn't take long before the both of you came together. Eventually, he got up, kissing you then whispering to you things that would make you happy— such as how he had always loved you, that he appreciates you, and everything.

You were falling for him all over again, thinking that there's a possibility for you and him to be together officially.  
——————

You woke up the next morning, only to find Oikawa gone and the time being 10:00 A.M.

You checked your phone, seeing no notifications. As the doorbell to your house rung. You looked out your window, seeing Kageyama at your doorstep. You immediately got dressed and headed straight to the door, meeting Kageyama in his black shorts and hoodie.

"K-Kageyama! What're you doing here?" You asked as you welcomed him inside.

He came in, taking off his shoe and nicely putting them away.

"I... just wanted to check up on you." He stated, "what happened yesterday? Is everything okay?"

After he had asked about yesterday, you immediately started to panic. You didn't want him to know about Oikawa spending the night with you, as well as letting him find out what he did to you.

"It's personal.." you said, trying to make it seem like it is.

".. I understand. I sent you a few messages and you never answered so I just wanted to stop by" he said.

You were shocked.

"You sent me messages?!" You exclaimed as you opened your phone, looking through the messages he had sent:

10:30 P.M. ~ hope everything is going okay.

2:00 A.M. ~ also, I got a few things to do later in the next few days, I'll tell you tomorrow.

8:30 A.M. ~ Are my texts getting to you?

"Sorry Kageyama, I literally just woke up, so I didn't see it" you awkwardly laughed as his blank expression didn't change.  
———————  
For the next few days, you never told Kageyama about what happened that night. You knew deep down it was wrong, and that you literally told yourself that you'd move on. But as the days go by, you couldn't gather the courage to tell him, along with the fact that you're now back to feeling emotionally conflicted. Instead, you continued to act like usual, stalling time to get yourself together.

Anyways, going back to the current day:

You and Kageyama had plans today on visiting your middle school, in order to get volleyball advice from the middle school volleyball coach. The two of you spent a few hours learning and practicing with the coach and eventually got ready to leave. As the both of you exit the gymnasium, holding hands together, there was someone whom you did not expect to see— Oikawa.

The two of you and Oikawa had eye contact with each other, standing about 10 feet apart.

"Oh, it's Oikawa-senpai and his nephew" Kageyama started, surprised to see him.

Oikawa's expression was grim. You were panicking, and more so, you weren't expecting to see him at a time like this. He then bent down, whispering something to his nephew as his nephew had left the scene, waiting for Oikawa by the school gates.

"I get it now.." Oikawa started laughing in an evil-like way once he took notice of your hand in Kageyama's.

You were scared, hands slightly trembling as Kageyama looked at him in confusion.

"Sooooo... It was little Tobio-Chan who gave you that little hickey couple of days ago"

Your heart dropped. You couldn't deny it due to it being a fact.

"Did you tell Tobio-Chan about 'it'?"

Kageyama turned to face you, as your eyes widened. Your hands were trembling. You were afraid and speechless. You were starting to break down little by little as time continued to tick. The raven hair setter took notice of your reaction and decided to stand up for you.

"Oi. Stop it-"

"We fucked few days ago." Oikawa interrupted, resting his hand on his hip, smirking.

Kageyama looked at you then back at his senpai, slowly starting to lose it.

"Tobio-Chan. Just to let you know..." Oikawa stated "she was tight as fuck, and hella wet"

Kageyama had let go of your hand, forming a fist, slowly trembling from anger, but still kept his composure.

"I knew it. You and Y/N did fuck! Wow, I'm impressed... Tobio-chan." the brunette crossed his arms, "hate to break it to you but... Y/N seemed to have been ashamed doing it with you."

"HUH?. What do you mean-" Kageyama was cut off

"I asked her. She told me she never had sex, which I knew it was a lie. And she wouldn't tell me who she did it with either." Oikawa said cockily, "Also... She said I did it better"

Kageyama's calm composure was now broken. You can see him starting to break down, trembling more than he did earlier. Your heart had begun to sink, trying to find ways to avoid getting farther.

"Oikawa, stop it-" you started to yell

"Y/N, you can't deny that I fucked you real good" the brunette interrupted

"Stop it!" You yelled as it got silent.

You turned to face Kageyama. You couldn't see his face due to him burying it with his hair, his fist trembling, and his lips slightly quivering. You had reached out to hold his hand.

"Kageyama.. I-"

He immediately threw your hand away. 

"... I... Already knew... I just didn't want to believe it was.."

You felt an arrow being shot through your heart. He started to walk off alone, facing his back towards you and Oikawa. You couldn't stand still. Your blood was starting to boil as you ran a bit to catch up behind him, grabbing his hand.

"Kageyama, I can-"

"Stop it.. You got what you wanted already." He said softly, as he turned his head back, flashing a glimpse of his face and pushed your hand away, then continuing his way out.

You stood there, speechless, as a second arrow has shot through your heart. That tiny glimpse you had of his face before he left, has the word 'hurt' written all over. The way his soft silky hair swifted beautifully from his head movements, pupils were enlarged, the glint in his eyes were like thin glass trapping his tears from leaking, pink stiff cheeks trying their hardest to keep his normal calm composure, lips quivering, and words gathered with courage. That image played in your head over and over again.

"Y/N, don't worry about him. Besides, you got me now!" He smiled, holding your hand as he walked you over to his nephew. A tear dropped from your eye, as you quickly wiped it off.


	10. Kageyama

After the unexpected encounter with Oikawa, things have taken a major turn. As Kageyama had left the scene, he consistently held onto his emotions, quietly wandering around town to ease his mind until the sun had already fallen. The streets were clean and empty, it was quite dark though it was still visible to walk. Through his endless walk, he had entered into a large field that was never occupied. The large field had tall soft grass, moving along with the wind, and the small stream of water passing by. He knelt down under a grown tree, stranded by itself in the middle of the field and next to the stream. 

Kageyama’s POV:

Why do I feel like this..? I already had an idea this was going to happen. I even prepared myself for this… Ever since I heard of the news about Oikawa and his recent breakup. I remember seeing his name on her phone when she was over a couple of weeks ago. Of course, I’m not surprised that she picked it up and had left afterward. But still.. I couldn’t sleep that night, knowing she was most likely going to leave me for him. Out of curiosity, I sent a few messages to check up on her, only to have no answer. I stood up the entire night filled with anxiety, getting dress and on my way towards her place. I believe it was around 9:30-ish when I left. As I got nearer, I stopped as I watch a familiar figure walk out of her house. We made eye contact and filled the atmosphere with tension. He gave off a small grin as he faced his back to me, walking off into the far distance. I stood at her door, trying to calm down my emotions. My head was filled with negative ideas on what might have happened, but eventually I rung her door as she immediately opened it. Her hair was a slight mess but it still looked fine, and she still wore the same clothes from yesterday. 

Those past few days, she has never once spoken of Oikawa to me, and rather she barely texted me. Even our time together today felt a bit off, or a bit unnatural. I had this idea that they probably may have made out or some sort, until Oikawa had confirmed it today.

"We fucked few days ago."  
"Tobio-Chan. Just to let you know..."  
"she was tight as fuck, and hella wet"  
"I knew it. You and Y/N did fuck! Wow, I'm impressed... Tobio-chan."  
"hate to break it to you but... Y/N seemed to have been ashamed doing it with you."  
"I asked her. She told me she never had sex, which I knew it was a lie. And she wouldn't tell me who she did it with either."  
"Also... She said I did it better"

Of course. I don’t blame her. Oikawa is much more experienced than I am and she loved him for years now. As much as I had always admired Oikawa, it just.. doesn’t sit right with me. The fact that he would do all this with her yet have no feelings. It’s… So unfair.

As I sat along the tree, my lips started curving downwards, goosebumps forming, and my vision getting blurry. My heart started to ache.

"Why.. WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH" I screamed. I held my knees toward my chest, hugging it as my tears dropped onto my knee caps. 

It hurts... because I love her. I... Always have.

*Flashback*  
It was back in middle school, after the volleyball tournament when I played against Hinata's middle school team. It was a dark past of mines. I've never really known Y/N much until the tournament happened. I used to be upset every time my teammates didn't hit my sets because my sets were usually absolute. But as I took my anger out on them, my teammates grew to dislike me, putting me on the bench, avoiding me. There was a time where everything went downhill, where I became alone— my teammates had abandoned me. 

After the tournament had ended, I became self-conscious, angry at myself, and even disappointed. I hated myself so much that I wanted to disappear. 

It all started when after volleyball ended, as my teammates had left home as I stayed back, heading to get my bags and leave. But as I went to the locker rooms, my bag was gone. I couldn't leave my bag around because it held something precious to me— a picture of my grandpa who passed away a few years ago. He meant the world to me because he was the one who introduce me to volleyball and was the only one who supported my dream of becoming a professional volleyball player. He used to always play with me in my backyard, which I looked forward to every day. Only until he passed away. Aside from volleyball, I loved my grandpa more than anything. 

I wandered around the school grounds as the sun was no longer visible, still looking for my bag. It wasn't long until I found it dumped in the water fountain, ripped apart with everything inside wet and spoiled. I immediately ran to get my bag, unable to fix it back to normal but was able to fold it, stuffing important class notes and my volleyball magazines. I tried looking for the only picture I had of my grandpa and was unable to find it. Eventually, I gave up looking for it, sobbing my way back home. In the middle of my walk home, I heard a voice call out. 

"Heyyy! Wait!" 

I turned around, seeing a small girl who wore the same uniforms in my school. She got closer and closer, running until she was standing in front of me. 

She was panting, trying to catch her breath. 

"Hey... *pants* I was studying after school" she started.

I looked at her, confused as to why she would come to me at a time like this, especially when we never even spoke nor seen each other.  
"And I saw a group of boys wearing jerseys throwing your bag in the water. *gasps for air* I didn't know who's bag it was until I heard them say a name— Kageyama. I didn't know who it was so I stayed behind, waiting for him to come looking for his bag. As I waited, you came along" she explained. 

I didn't know what to say. I thought she may have thought I was a loser or being bullied, but instead, she handed me her bag. Her bag was like mines, which was issued by the school for us to keep. I looked at her weirdly, unsure of what she was doing. 

"Here! Since your bag is ripped and is no good, you can keep mines!" She said happily 

"... but"

"I said to keep it! Don't worry, I cleaned out my things and I have plenty of other bags to use. Bye Kageyama!" She said cheerfully, as she ran off into the far distance. 

I stood there for a moment, thinking about how odd the girl is. I decided to walk to the nearest bench, sitting down and taking a look at the girl's bag. She really did clean it out, leaving no crumbs or anything dirty inside— except for an envelope.   
I opened the envelope out of curiosity as to why she would leave it inside, finding the picture of my grandpa and a letter;

" Dear Kageyama,  
I don't really know you but I saw what happened to your bag. After the boys left, I came to take a look and found this picture that hasn't touched the water yet. I think this might be special to you, and so I'll hold onto it safely until it gets back in your hands. I hope everything will be okay.  
From,   
Y/N L/N "  
After reading that letter, it touched me. It wasn't much but it made me happy that there really is someone else out there who won't reject me and let things like these be. Ever since then, I've remembered her name and had always watched her from afar. 

After middle school ended and I got to high school, I didn't pass the exam for the powerhouse schools and so I decided to attend Karasuno. I first arrived at the gym after submitting my application, practicing volleyball until a short orange hair guy, Hinata, showed up, which he was the one my team won against during the middle school volleyball tournament. We didn't exactly get along and often fought until the door opened. Where she arrived. I was shocked to see her attend the same school I was attending since I've heard she took a liking to Oikawa and wanted to follow him to Aoba Johsai.   
Ever since I got to see her almost every day at school, I realized there was something like a wall protecting her from everyone. Y/N was popular at first, due to her high academic scores and her attractiveness, but it all plummeted when people started to go around talking about her ‘obsession’ for Oikawa. Ever since then, people didn’t want to interact with her much because she always seemed depressed and even sounded depressed. Except for the volleyball club members of course. But from what I see…

She is just a broken person, who's trying to mend themselves back together. It may not seem like it, but I watch her every time I get a chance. The way she fakes her facial expression at school to appear more cheerful, but immediately rests her facial muscles after school and practice. The way she always spaces out throughout the day, reflecting on something. And the way how she seems to have almost no motivation on continuing her life. It isn’t easy to go on living when there is something weighing your heart. She is strong for that. And I truly admire how much she tries to be the best manager possible while going through this.   
*End of flashback*

And the time we spent together in this unofficial relationship, I realized something. I may have made a mistake by being so persistent on being in a relationship together, but there were times where I felt like she was slightly happier than she used to be. Or, that’s what I want to believe. 

I must stupid… Aren’t I?. What made me think she would be able to love me later? Why would she want someone like me, when Oikawa is much better than me in many ways?.

Overall, I think I already got her answer. She chose him.


	11. School Resumes

It has been couple of weeks since that day. There was no sign of communication between you and the raven hair setter, and neither did you get an opportunity to see him before summer break had ended.

On the first day of resuming back to school, you’ve bumped into Kageyama while heading to your next class, though he didn’t bother looking back at you nor make any effort saying something. He didn’t have that hurt expression like he did that day, rather he looked like his usual self—his normal (scowl) face. You couldn’t focus during your class, afraid of encountering Kageyama and remembering what happened.

This had consistently gone on the next two weeks. Though, there was now a change. A slight change made the whole school shook.

“Ya-hoo!~ Hi Y/N!” A familiar voice called out as you walked towards the entrance gate.

It was Oikawa.

“… Hey Tōru.” You greeted in a not-so-excited tone.

He looked at you with dissatisfaction, “eh? You don’t look excited.”

“It’s.. nothing. Why’re you here?”

“Oh. I just feel like picking up my girlfriend up from school”

You were surprised. ‘Since… When was I his girlfriend?’ you thought.

“KYAAHH!~~” a girl squealed.

“Oh.My.Gosh… OIKAWA’s here!!” another shouted as a group of girls came running out to see him.

Oikawa took you by the wrist, dashing off. You weren’t sure where he was taking you, but the both of you eventually lost the group of fangirls and entered a small ramen shop.

“Oh, forgot to mention. We’re on our first official date” the brunette sat down handing over the menu to you.

You were somewhat confused. Not that you minded that much, but there was something that you didn’t quite process.

“When… Did we start dating..? I don’t recall us being together like that” you asked.

His gaze was focused on the menu in front of him, not batting an eye on you, “starting today, we are officially together.”

You were shocked, “W..What?! You didn’t even ask me-”

“Do I need to? I already know how you feel about me. Therefore, I don’t have to ask you.” He stated, putting down his menu and stared straight at you, “Unless… You don’t like—no, rather... Love me anymore..?”

You sat there as your thoughts became a mess, unable to answer. After a few seconds of not hearing an answer from you, he chuckled.

“Thought so. So yeah, we’re officially dating now.”

If you had to be honest, you weren’t sure whether to feel happy about it or rather upset. Of course, you finally got the man you loved for years but… somehow, something was off. Like the love you had was no longer there. You knew you had to tell Oikawa about your feelings and break it off, but you couldn’t get yourself to do it.

As for the next few days, Oikawa had continued to wait for you in front of the school, taking you out for a mini date and dropping you off home. Because of the new routine, your new relationship is now the hottest topic around the school. Every day, people would whisper about you as you walk pass the halls, as well as girls talking negatively and picking on you.

“Alright. Let’s warm up by spiking first, then serving! Then we will go over introductions with the new volleyball recruits.” Coach Ukai instructed, as the volleyball members routinely started their usual warm-ups.

“Hey… Y/N? I been hearing from all over school that you and Oikawa are dating, is it true?” Yachi asked.

The two of you were leaning against the wall, leaving a gap in between.

“Well, I guess ye-”

_BAMMM!_

Before you could finish your sentence, a volleyball was roughly spiked in that gap between you and Yachi. The both of you looked at the person who had spiked it, noticing it was Kageyama. He slowly walked towards the both of you to fetch the ball. His expression seemed cold and looked as if he had intentionally hit it in this direction.

“Sorry.” He half-heartedly apologized, turning his back towards you and walking back into the court.

“…W-what… Was that about..?” Yachi asked, spooked about the hard spike.

You sighed, “… No idea.”

Deep down, you knew Kageyama is still upset and angry at you. But you don’t blame him though, because you would most definitely feel the same way too. Your heart felt heavy as you watched him practice.

Even after volleyball practice, your new boyfriend would still wait for you and walk you home. You normally don’t stay long after to help finish cleaning and locking up the gym, and club room anymore like you used to, due to having a boyfriend who waits to walk you home every day.

“Kageyama!~” Hinata called out, “Eh? Where’s Y/N?”

“…” Kageyama quietly put the ball away, then releasing an angry aura, “I don’t know. Boke.”

“H-HEY! I didn’t even say anything to bother you! Why’re you getting mad at me for?!” Hinata asked loudly, feeling a bit flustered.

“Oh, Hinata! Y/N already left with her boyfriend” Yamaguchi came in, intervening before something happens between the two.

“Huh?! Y/N-san has a boyfriend?! Who?!”

“…”

“Ah, you haven’t heard? Everyone around the school has been saying that Oikawa and Y/N are dating. It’s been a while now” Yamaguchi chuckled, as Kageyama silently walked away. “By the way, what’s with Kageyama lately?”

Hinata shrugged, “Not sure. I’ll probably talk to him after cleaning up.”

After cleaning up the gym…

“Kageyamaaa!” Hinata yelled, running to catch up to the raven hair setter.

“Oh, hey”

Kageyama had slowed his pace, allowing the orange hair male to catch his breath alongside him.

“Hey, what’s up with you lately?”

“huh?. What do you mean?.”

“Well, y’know, the way you been setting the ball to us was more rough than usual. And you almost hit Y/N and Yachi when we were doing spike drills. It’s like… You’re starting to lose your genius volleyball skills”

Kageyama did not say a word.

“I admit, it’s weird that you aren’t giving a rebuttal or calling me ‘BOKE’ this time,” Hinata stated, trying to think of what to say next.

It was a quiet walk, and eventually, the pair had parted ways, and Hinata failed to get any info about Kageyama’s behavior.

“Ah… It’s weird he isn’t fighting back like usual.” Hinata sighed to himself, laying on his bed. He then had a thought, immediately sitting up on the edge of his bed, “WAIT… Is it… Maturity..? Wait wait, no. Can’t be, no way his skills dropped because of maturity! And neither does he seem mature at all after almost hitting our managers… AGH, I don’t understand him at all!”

On the other hand, Kageyama had just finished with his shower. He sat on his bed, getting into a moment of deep thought before he snoozes off for the day.

‘Y/N already left with her boyfriend’ Yam’s voice echoed in his head. He took a deep sigh, laying down with a forearm covering both his eyes, as a trail of tears streamed down from the outer corner of his eyes, slowly reaching his ears.

The next week had passed. It is now lunch period as you stayed seated in your assigned seat by the window. The windows were opened again, allowing the transitioning fall breeze into the room. You opened the box lunch your mom had prepared for you due to having extras leftover from the night before. It contained four onigiris with a few slices of Japanese pickles on the side. You stared down at it, unable to eat it due to a memory that did not feel too long ago but was actually quite long ago.

‘I... Wanted to spend lunch with you’ the raven-haired setter’s voice played in your head. You gently smiled at the thought of that day when the both of you spent lunch together, as your body started to become warm and fuzzy.

“Kageyama-kun! I-I didn’t think you’d show up!” a cute feminine voice exclaimed from outside.

You snapped out of your thoughts to peek out the window. There, you saw a slim female with long dark brown hair with bangs that were slightly above her eyes. She had a cutesy girly composure and seemed to radiate good energy around her. You also took notice of Kageyama with her, having a conversation about something, as the girl then jumped out of excitement.

‘I wonder what they’re talking about..’ you wondered, as your heart then dropped a moment after witnessing the girl giving him a boxed lunch with golden ribbons tied around it to secure it. Kageyama had given off a friendly smile before leaving the scene walking beside her, now getting out of your view. You then looked back down at your prepared lunch, no longer having an appetite at all. Putting your lunchbox back in your bag, you were now on your way to the gym, offering to share your lunch with whoever is there—most likely Hinata and the other third years.

“Hey hey.. I heard Himeko and Kageyama are getting close” a loud whisper was heard in the halls.

‘Hm? Who’s Himeko?’ you wondered.

“Oh my gosh! I saw them outside earlier!” another girl replied, “I think they’re spending lunch together or something like that”

‘Oh… So that cute girl’s Himeko then.’ You thought.

“I know, I know! They’d make such a cute couple together!” another girl had butted into the conversation.

Throughout your way to the gym, it seemed to be that Kageyama and Himeko might have a chance of dating each other, according to what people were gossiping about. Though it bothered you deep down, you had to shrug it off because what he does is no longer concerning you. And rather because… You gave him up for someone else.

You got to the gym, finding Hinata there by himself, spiking the ball to the wall, and letting it bounce back.

“H-Hinata!” you called out as your voice echoed in the empty gym.

“KYAA” Hinata yelped due to being frightened, “Haha, Y/N! You scared me there! Anyways, I’m surprised you’re here during lunch. Lately, you’ve been gone during this hour.”

You chuckled, walking towards him as you take out your boxed lunch, “Oh, about that.. I just wanted to share my lunch with you—if you haven’t eaten anything yet of course.”

“Wah~ Thanks so much, Y/N! I totally forgot to bring my lunch today and I don’t have any money on me today either”

You sighed in relief. The two of you had sat down in the middle of the gym, as he enjoyed the onigiri and caught up to date with your current life. Sharing laughter and forgetting about any stressful thoughts felt relieving, though it wasn’t long until a wave of negative emotions crept back to you.

“Kageyama-kun. Thanks for giving me your time!” a familiar voice was heard.

The both of you turned to face the entrance of the gym, taking notice of Kageyama and that Himeko girl standing there.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow” he gave a gentle smile.

‘… I’ve never seen him smile this much to someone else who isn’t a club member or me..’ you thought. The sight of them made you depress. You tried hard to not let it bother you, but it did.

“Hey! Kageyama! Toss me a ball!” Hinata quickly cleaned his hands, getting into position.

You cleaned up the space, putting your empty lunch box away in your bag, standing on the sidelines. Kageyama had grabbed the ball, setting it to Hinata to spike. You stood there, watching them—mainly Kageyama. Your head couldn’t wrap around the thought of Kageyama having another girl on his side, and neither could you shake off the fact that he was able to smile more with that one girl. You wanted to know, to know who that girl is to him, what their relationship is, but mainly… You missed being able to talk to him.

On a Sunday, you spent your evening with Oikawa. It was supposedly a date but in actuality, it’s more so a dick appointment—only, it’s the other way around because he’s the one who wanted to fuck.

You and your boyfriend had gone for two rounds now, and about to start your third. You weren’t in the mood and was done awhile ago but due to Oikawa’s need, you kept going along with it.

As the brunette had fucked the shit out of you, you realized you were no longer making noises due to pleasure, but rather making noises from the rough movements and panting for more air. Not long after, Oikawa had slowly stopped in the middle of everything, pulling his cock out and left to grab something to clean up his cum that was squirted all over your body. You were confused.

“… Why’d you.. Stop..?” you asked, watching him enter back into his room.

He wiped his cum that was on your stomach, “I can’t?.”

“.. W-well.. knowing you, you hate not being able to cum. You’re the type who always has to finish what you start”

He then finished cleaning you up, turning his back towards you as he reaches for your clothes on the other side of the room.

“I can’t fuck someone who looks so damn lifeless and empty under me.” He stated in a serious tone, “go home.”

He then exited his room after gathering new sets of clothes, and head into the bathroom to shower. You quietly put on your clothes and left his place as he ordered, walking back home alone.

You’re now sitting in your bathtub, soaking yourself in the steams of the hot-warm water with the vanilla scent from your bath bomb.

‘Did I really look lifeless..? Or empty?’ you wondered, as your phone began to ring. You picked it up, noticing Yachi’s contact name. Not bothering to press accept.

“Hello? Yachi?” you started.

“Ah, Y/N! I have so much to tell you!” she exclaimed cheerfully.

You listened to her stories about her relationship with Yamaguchi, finding out they’re on great terms. You certainly missed these girly talks, being able to tell secrets and rant to a trusted female friend who’s willing to give you input.

“Well, hope my advice helps!” you chuckled.

“I’m sure it will! Since it’s from you, hehe. Also, if you have anything you want to rant about or need advice, I’m always here for you too!” she said.

‘Can I really get advice for my problem..?’ you wondered. Without thinking, you have unlocked yourself, allowing Yachi in to hear your problem.

“I… I need advice on something..” you blurted without much thought, “I don’t think I’m happy with my relationship with Oikawa.”

“… WHAT?! Really? Why?!” she asked in a loud shocked voice, “Y-you wanted Oikawa for so long! What’s wrong with your relationship??”

You took a deep breath and exhaled it, “I know.. I’m glad I finally got the guy I wanted for so long. But-”

“You’re in love with Kageyama.”

Your eyes widened.

“How… Did you know?”

She laughed, but in a reassuring way. “I noticed the way you look at him. It’s like… There’s some history between you two that.. I don’t know, held something happy.”

Hearing her description brought back many flashbacks of your time with Kageyama. All the happy memories that you both shared, ones that you didn’t acknowledge at first. Thinking about the memories being brought back in your mind made your heart burst, as your lips started to quiver.

“And I noticed that Kageyama has been off since school resumed too. Did something happen between you two over the summer?” she asked.

Your happy memories then faded, leaving you to remember the day of where everything had gone wrong. The day where you and Kageyama encountered Oikawa, A.K.A, the day that shaped the present. You started to whimper, trying your hardest to not make a sound by covering your mouth.

“It’s okay Y/N.. Take your time. I’m still here, listening..” Yachi said softly, trying her best to comfort you through the phone.

“… I’m such a terrible—*hiccup*—person. I’m so fucking stupid..”

After a while, you were able to tell Yachi the beginning of how you and Kageyama came about, and the end of how things ended up the way they did.

“And at the end… I realized I fell in love with him a long time ago. But it’s too late because now he has another girl around..”

It took Yachi awhile to come up with an answer, “… Y/N. I think.. You should confront Kageyama immediately. The thing is, Kageyama isn’t the type to just like a girl immediately and it hasn’t even been that long since he and that girl started hanging together!”

“So…”

“So what I’m saying is that you should tell him how you really feel before he and that girl starts developing something deeper!”

You thought about it, hesitating on whether it will do any good or not. Though, she has a point. You already waited on many situations and all that waiting brought was pain and regret.

“Okay.. I’ll do it tomorrow.” You said, trying to pump your confidence up.

“Yes! I’ll be rooting for you, Y/N!” Yachi added.

After the call had ended, you felt as if a load of stress was shaved off from your shoulder. You finally got out of the bathtub, getting ready for bed for a big task tomorrow.

“Good luck Y/N.. You can do it.” You muttered to yourself, praying for things to go well.

The following day, you woke up extra early, to make a mini bento. Getting ready with light makeup to enhance certain areas of your face, and got to school early. You put your things away in your locker, only bringing the bag your mini bento box was in. You were hustling all over to see if he was here until you saw him take a turn at this one corner. You immediately followed after him, watching him casually enter a classroom—his homeroom. You inched towards the door, noticing it was slightly left open.

“Really? I’m proud of you” Kageyama praised.

‘Who’s he..?’ you thought, taking a peek through the door, as your good mood slowly starts to fade. He was seated on his seat as the girl, Himeko, stood in front of his desk. The way.. He looked at her. He was fully engaged in whatever she was saying, he was much calmer and more natural. His gentle smile that he always gave her was there. Before you knew it, she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“I love you, Kageyama-kun.” Himeko loudly whispered.

It all happened so quickly, that you no longer wanted to watch any further. You left your current position, running off to the restroom to process everything. You felt like screaming, you felt like dying, and you felt… Terrible.

‘The audacity I had, thinking I’ll have another chance to get him back..’ you thought. You couldn’t help but think about his expression he gave her back in that classroom. The way he looked at her, it's like...

_He adores her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've last updated T_T  
> Just wanted to thank those who took the time to read this story and enjoyed it. I enjoyed reading all your feedback while I was away, which has motivated me to continue writing this story until it's completed.  
> Once again, thank you all for taking the time to read my work. Much love!


	12. Division

You’re now sitting in your last class for the day. As the teacher read a book out loud, you were unable to comprehend what was read, now that your mind is filled with unhappy thoughts from early this morning.

‘What was I thinking..? I have a boyfriend now, yet I was so selfish by trying to get him back.’ You thought, ‘he deserves to be happy too’.

“Hahaha, thank you for accompanying me!” a faint sound of laughter was heard from the halls.

You glanced to see who it was from inside the classroom—seeing Himeko walking with a few friends, chatting and giggling. ‘Her class must have ended early today’ you thought. You were envious of her. She is the heather in your year and has a great social circle that you didn’t have. ‘Oh, to be her’ you sighed. But you also put the blame on yourself, for making such a grave mistake and for being so fucking stupid at times.

After the last bell has rung, the teacher had taken his leave as the students in your class packed up their bags and left, leaving you alone in the now empty classroom. You rested your head on the table, listening to the muffled sound of students scurrying in the halls to go home or club activities. After a while of just resting there for a few minutes, you got up to pack your things so you can head to the gym. You opened the door, frightened at first by the figure standing in front of you—Kageyama. It seemed like he was about to open the door himself if you hadn’t. Your heart slowly sunk. ‘He’s probably looking for Himeko, huh?’.

You’re having difficulty trying to speak since your throat was busy trying to block off any sign of weeping and sniffling. To cover up your pained expression, you gave out a big smile, “… Himeko’s somewhere with her friends if you’re looking for her.”

He gave you a surprised look. This was the first time where you and he were able to be together in so long, and there was so much you wanted to say to him.. But you know you can’t. Your eyes started to water as you continued forcing a smile, about to fall down your cheeks anytime now if this keeps up any longer.

“… I-”

“S-sorry! I-I gotta go” you cut him off, pushing him aside and dashed off.

‘What am I saying?? Telling him I gotta go? I’m going to be seeing him during practice anyways!’ you panted, making your way to practice.

“What?! He’s actually dating her now?!” Yachi exclaimed as you put a finger over your lips, telling her to quiet down.

“Shhh! Well, I’m assuming so since I saw them kiss this morning”

“There’s still a chance they aren’t... But then again.. You saw it yourself so I won’t doubt he isn’t.”

“Yeah.. So, I guess I won’t be able to tell him my feelings after all”

“.. So what are you going to do now?”

“I’ll probably just stay with Oikawa. Maybe I’ll eventually go back to loving him the way I used to”

Yachi took hold of your hands, warming them up. “I’m sorry you have to go through this. But I want to let you know I’m always here for you no matter what!”

“Thank you.. I really do appreciate you, you know?”

“N-no, it’s more like the other way around! You were there for me more than I was for you!” she insisted. You knew she was the type to always keep insisting, so you didn’t bother arguing back with her about it.

Practice was finally over, as everyone is now on their separate cleaning duties, finishing one by one.

“Bye everyone! Looking forward to next practice!” a few first years bowed, then taking their leave.

“Just finished putting the balls away and organizing the storage room. Have a nice night everyone!” another underclassman added, taking his leave.

“Wait! Wait for me too!” another underclassman yelled, then bowing back to everyone left in the gym, “Bye everyone! Thanks for a great practice!”

“Oh right, Y/N. Tsukki and I got something we need to attend to, so are you or Yachi fine with closing up the gym tonight?” Yamaguchi asked, hoping to not be a burden.

“It’s fine! I know Tsukishima and you are loaded with papers to do with Takeda-sensei, so I’ll be happy to close up!” you nodded.

“Thanks Y/N! You’re a life-saver!” Yamaguchi jokingly sobbed, taking his leave with Tsukishima, “Have a nice night everyone! Nice work today!”

You smiled, waving them bye. Realizing… There are only three other people who had not taken their leave yet. ‘As long as I’m not alone with Kageyama then it’s all good’ you thought.

“Oh, Y/N! Yachi and I are done. Yachi and I will be leaving now, since she agreed to help me study for the upcoming English test” Hinata said.

‘Crap.. Did I think too soon?!’ your body froze. “Y-yeah! T-thank you for your hard work today! Good luck on your studies with Yachi!” you faked a smile.

“Thanks Y/N! Goodnight!” Yachi and Hinata said in unison, taking their leave.

Great. You are now alone in an empty gym with that one person—Kageyama. You didn’t bother glancing over him, as you dreaded your way on putting the mop and the mop bucket away.

You gave out a huge sigh, ‘ugh, why must we be alone together twice in one day? It’s already awkward as hell between us’ you thought, ‘It’s okay. He has a girlfriend now! And I should.. Be happy with my own relationship too. I just have to be as happy as I can!’. You were so wrapped in your own thoughts that you didn’t realize you had bumped into something… More like someone. You slowly made your way up, viewing the setter’s face, feeling the warmth from his body.

“…B.. Be careful” he stuttered.

Without saying a word, you hurriedly paced towards the storage room, only until your wrist was held back with force, leaving you to stop midway from taking another stride forward.

“Y/N… I—”

“Y/N! Are you still here?” a voice called out from outside the gym.

Kageyama’s grip had loosened, letting your wrist go, as you ran into the storage room, putting the mop and the bucket away before running out to greet your boyfriend.

“Y/N?” Oikawa stopped at the door, looking around for you.

“Here!” you yelled, skipping to him and hugged him—only because you’re trying to make it seem like you’re happy with your relationship.

Of course, Oikawa knew something was off because you don’t normally come to him the way you just did. Brushing that off, he hugged you back tightly as he glared at Kageyama standing a short distance away.

“When can you leave?” Oikawa asked.

You thought about it, “I have to lock up the gym today but I can’t do it until everyone’s done cleaning their part—”

“I’m done cleaning,” Kageyama stated coldly, walking past you and your boyfriend, taking his leave without any more words.

You looked at the raven hair setter’s back, watching him leave. ‘..Is he holding a grudge on us..?’ you wondered with slight worry. You continued to lock up the gym and the club room as your boyfriend follows behind you. On the walk back home, it was quiet between you and your boyfriend, just until you decided to break the silence.

“So.. How did your day go..?’ you asked, as he reached out to hold your hand, tightening the grip, leaving you a bit surprised.

“.. Good. How was yours?” he replied, “Something must’ve happened because you don’t normally act like this.”

Your eyes widened a bit, surprised by his speculations. “No. Nothing happened—”

“Fucking liar. Let me guess… Something to do with little Tobio, huh?”

“..N-no..”

“You know.. I’m going to have to punish you for lying to me when you know damn well you can’t lie towards me..” he whispered into your ear, giving you chills on your back. Before you knew it, he had pulled you into the alley, pushing you against the walls that had no source of light shining over it.

“O-Oikawa—” he covered your mouth with his hand, sliding your panties from the side and inserting himself in. You let out a muffled moan, as he continued to thrust into you. Eventually, he had reached his peak, cumming between your legs, and had let go of his hand covering your mouth. You gasped for air, catching your breath due to him covering your mouth the whole time.

“You’re such a good little slut” he cooed, kissing you on the cheek.

Before you could even get the chance to clean off his cum between your leg, he had forced you back to walking back home alongside him, as his once wet cum became a sticky substance. You were upset and disgusted. This guy you once loved to death is now the guy you despised. ‘Can I really learn to be happy with him..?’ you thought. Though you had wondered about that, you knew deep down you couldn’t.

A week later, school has ended for the day, as you were on your way to volleyball practice. The halls were empty now that everyone either left for the day or is now in their club activities.

“Shit! I’ll be a little late to practice! If only sensei didn’t tell us his backstory!” you muttered to yourself until you heard an uncomforting sound coming from one of the empty classrooms. You stealthily inched closer to the room, just barely hearing quiet grunts and some slapping noises.

“Ah~ O-Oikawa senpai.. Y-you’re so b-big..” a girl let out a sigh of pleasure.

Your body is now frozen in shock. A shock that’s almost too bear to handle. But before you jump to conclusions, you decided to quietly open the door, peeking through a tiny crack. Your eyes widened—it really is him. He was sitting on the chair as a girl, whom you do not know, straddled him, with expressions of what pleasure looks like. You felt many different emotions piling over you, slamming the door open, frightening the two who were in the middle of fucking.

“Y-ya.. Thought you were in volleyball practice right now?” he asked as if he didn’t do anything.

“… Oh..? And I thought you were still at college studying?.” You mocked him, crossing your arms together, “Guess you can’t help but stick your dick in someone else while I’m busy.”

“I.. I should be going now..” the girl got off his lap, dashing out the door. It was now you and your boyfriend in the now silent room until that girl had screamed in the halls. You were confused as to why she would scream in fear, especially when she had just left. You decided to set Oikawa aside, rushing out to the hall, finding the girl who had just fainted in the middle of the hall. ‘What the hell caused her to faint in the middle of the hall..?’ you wondered. You turned back to your boyfriend who’s now carrying an annoyed expression.

“Hey. That girl you were fucking fainted in the halls. You can take care of that, I got places I need to be.” You stated coldly, taking your leave. You stomped the whole way to the clubroom to change into your gym uniform, immediately bursting the door open, hitting someone behind the door, making a loud thud. You peeked in to see who it was, surprised by who you’ve just hit—Kageyama. He had slouched a bit, with hands covering his forehead and a slightly pained expression.

“U-Uh! Sorry! I’m so sorry!” you immediately apologized, entering the room.

“…It’s ok..” he said quietly, “it’s fine—”

Yeah, ‘it’s fine’ he says, just as a thin streak of blood came running down his forehead. You panicked, quickly grabbing the first aid kit from the shelf.

“H-Hurry! Sit down for a minute!” you ordered, as he did so.

He kneeled down as you tied his bangs up, wiping off his running blood, sanitizing it, and putting a band-aide on the center of his forehead.

“.. Thank you” he mumbled shyly.

You now felt weird. The anger you had earlier has now vanished, as you now feel shy and nervous. “.. You’re.. Welcome.”

“..Anyways, we’re late for club. See you in the gym”

As he closed the door after him, you couldn’t help but feel emotionally conflicted. You didn’t like the feelings you were having. Feeling extreme anger and stress, happy and nervous, and overall, sad. Oh, how much you missed him. But it’s sad because you knew you could not go back. You pulled back your hair, making it into a ponytail until you realized your hair-tie was nowhere to be found on your wrist. ‘Wait… I FORGOT HE HAS MY HAIR-TIE!’ you panicked.

On the other hand.. Kageyama had just entered the gym.

“Sorry I’m late—” he shortly cut off the ending tone of his sentence, noticing everyone’s gaze towards him. He was so confused as to why everyone was looking at him oddly.

“Kageyama…” Hinata came over, “YOU LOOK GOOD!”, giving a thumbs up.

Poor Kageyama was even more confused than he already was. “…What the hell are you talking about?”

“Ah, Kageyama. It’s just that.. It’s unusual to see you tie your hair up, along with the fact that.. You probably hit your forehead somewhere” Yamaguchi explained, as Tsukishima snickered at the rare sight.

Kageyama now remembered about your hair-tie, madly blushing as he immediately took down the hair tie, shaking his head and letting his bangs fall back to how it usually was.

“Aweeee, the great king is ‘BLUSHING’? Ouuu~” Tsukishima cooed, to stir up Kageyama’s emotions.

“Shut up!” Kageyama yelled, trying hard to hide his blush, “let’s get back to practice now, can we already?.”

Some of the underclassmen whispered to another, interested in Kageyama’s flustered side as some of them snickered by the rare sight. It was not long until you entered the gym, standing next to Yachi, Coach Ukai, and Takeda-sensei.

“You’re awfully late today, you’re usually here on time! Did something happen along your way here?” Takeda-sensei asked as the other two-faced towards you.

You had a quick recap on what had happened within the last hour, remembering that incident with Oikawa and that short moment with Kageyama. You slightly shook your head, “N-no. Not really! Haha”

“Eh.. I doubt that” Coach Ukai commented with a smirk, implying that he has some sort of idea.

“W-Why are you smirking?!” you asked loudly, as he had let out a laugh, patting your shoulder.

“Its got something to do with Kageyama, ain’t it?” he raised a brow.

Your face didn’t take long to turn pink. “H..Huh?! W-What? No!”

“Mhm, yeah, okay, sure.” He hummed sarcastically, “anyways, could you and Yachi take the jerseys in the basket to the washroom? We need them washed for the upcoming practice game”

You and Yachi nodded, diligently doing your task.

“What makes you think something happened between her and Kageyama?” Takeda asked curiously.

Coach Ukai had let out a sigh and smiled, “isn’t it obvious? She and Kageyama are usually good about coming in to practice on time, but why is it that they’re both almost an hour late on the same day?”

“Hm, good point. But it could just be a coincidence,” Takeda gently pinched his chin, “but I’m sure you’re aware that Y/N is dating the great ‘Oikawa’, right?”

“Yeah, I’m very much aware of that. But you can’t deny the fact that she doesn’t seem to be.. You know, happy with her relationship. And just now, they both walked in blushing like crazy when we mentioned their tardiness” he chuckled.

“Now that I think about it.. You’re right.” Takeda nodded.

“Haha, of course, I’m right.” Ukai laughed confidently, “I’m just waiting to see what happens next between those two.”

“Ah, Y/N! Like what Takeda-sensei said, did something up when you were coming to practice?” Yachi asked

You were contemplating on whether you should tell her or not.

“U-Um, it’s okay! You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to—”

“I ran into Oikawa”

“Oh! I see—” she stopped, noticing your now gloomy expression, “wait. What happened???”

You gulped, “Well, you see… Aha.. I caught my boyfriend having sex with another girl”.

Yachi took a second to process that, having a late reaction, “…. Wait… WHATT?! Why would he do that?! Who did he do it with?!”

“I actually don’t know who the girl is, but I’m assuming she’s not in our year.”

“Aw dang.. Then do you know why he did it??”

It took you a minute to formulate an answer that you can actually say, without making your friend feel bad for you. “Not to put myself down or anything, but I think.. It’s because I’m not good enough for him.”

“Y/N.. Don’t say that—”

“I know, I know! It seems like I’m just putting myself down but really.. It’s true. I’m not good enough for Oikawa and I don’t think I’m what he wants”

“So.. What are you going to do now..?”

You thought about it, replying in the emptiest tone ever with a forced smile. “Nothing”

“You’re not going to break up with him then..?” he asked worriedly.

You shook your head, “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’ll just look stupid in front of Kageyama. Stupid for not choosing him and is now suffering the consequences.”

You started feeling your lips quiver, as the strength within you is no longer able to keep up a calm expression.

“I-I’m going to use the restroom really quick. I’ll see you in the washroom”

Before she could say anything back to you, you have already dashed off to the nearest restroom. She stood in place, sighing before she had gone on with her way.

A couple of hours later, volleyball practice had ended. The task that was assigned to Yachi and you was completed, as both of you, carried the basket of dried folded jerseys into the gym. The club members were busy wrapping up their cleaning duties as some who had finished already left. You were excited to go home, in need of a nice long sleep to temporarily forget about today, only until then..

“Yahoo! Y/N?” a voice was heard from the door.

Everyone turned to look at the figure standing there. You grew chills on your spine, desperately trying to avoid him as your anger started to build up again. But it was also being held back due to not wanting to show your angry side in front of the volleyball club members.

“Ah! Y/N! Ready to go home?” Oikawa walked in casually, laying his arm around your shoulders, “Is it okay if she leaves now?”

Coach Ukai and Takeda glanced at each other, giving a nod. You buried your head low, biting your lips, as your boyfriend had walked you out the door.

“Oi.. Kageyama!” Coach Ukai called loudly, signaling him to come over for a second.

Kageyama had a puzzled look, as he diligently came to the coach. “Yes, Coach?”

“Listen..” Coach Ukai whispered, “I recommend you following after those two right now. I sense something is wrong between them”

“… Um.. Why are you having me do this?”

“Because you guys are going the same direction home, aren’t ya?”

“.. yeah. But there’s Hinata too—”

Coach Ukai facepalmed himself, annoyed with how dense Kageyama may be at times, “Do I really need to explain?? Read. The. Atmosphere. My man.”

Kageyama nodded his head as he hurried out of the gym.

“… Why are you here?.” You asked coldly.

He let out a chuckle, “I can’t? I’m walking my girlfriend home, duh!”

“I really didn’t want to see you.”

“But I wanted to.”

“Did I ask, you jerk?”

He took his arm off your shoulders, with a dangerous smirk, “Oh.. So I’m a jerk now?”. You felt chills crawling over your skin, as he gripped hard onto your wrist, somewhat dragging you to a secluded area that is not visible.

“S…Stop!” you yelled, trying to break off from his tight grasp.

He didn’t turn to look at you, instead, he continued pulling you to an area, where you knew he was going to ‘punish’ you, “Oh..? But I have my needs too. And you’re never available to fulfill them. That’s why you saw what you saw earlier.”

You were panicking inside, desperately trying to slip off from his grip.

“No! let me go! Please.. Let me go!” you cried out, as tears formed from the corner of your eyes.

Before further actions of getting raped by your “boyfriend”, you felt a strong grip preventing you from being dragged forward. Looking back at your other arm, you were shocked as to who it was who had saved you.

“Oi… She said to let go.” Kageyama stated coldly.

Oikawa turned to face him, slowly letting out a sinister laugh. “Interrupting a lovers quarrel? You should really mind your own business, Tobio.”

“Sorry. But it’s annoying that you’re always coming to pick her up every day.”

You slightly blushed in surprise. ‘What.. Does he mean by that..? Does he..?’ you wondered curiously.

“Oh.. Ho ho..” the brunette scoffed, with a smug expression, “may I ask why it’s annoying? I’m just simply doing boyfriend duties.”

“I-I… Obviously, we keep pushing back our study group session because she’s always going home with you.” He stammered.

“Ah.. I see.” Oikawa relaxed his expression, “Y/N. You need to let me know if you have plans next time.”

You nodded, as your boyfriend had let go of your wrist.

“What a waste of my damn time.” Your boyfriend mumbled, taking his leave.

You let out a huge sigh in relief, “thank.. Thank you”

“Yeah.. No problem.” He replied.

He walked alongside you the whole time, on the way to your place. No words were exchange since you thanked him. You were nervous, and more importantly, you were starting to fall in love with him more and more. You wanted to know how he felt about you currently, trying to justify your false hope of getting him back.

“Um.. Kageyama..? Did you.. really mean that?”

He was slightly puzzled by your question, “Mean what?”

“You know.. About how annoying it is to have Oikawa pick me up after school and practice? Is that how you feel about it..?”

He took a minute to answer as your inner anxiety grew.

“Well. I just hate seeing his face all the time. That’s all.”

‘Oh. Right.. How could I just simply think he still has some bit of feelings towards me? Haha.. I’m so freaking stupid.’ You thought.

“Actually. I have a question.” He started, as the two of you had stopped in front of your place, “How do you feel about me?”

Your body froze in place. You knew you had the answer to that. It was an answer that you could easily say without any hesitation. But you were unsure how to answer with everything that’s currently going on. You thought, ‘Who am I kidding..? He saved me just now simply because he’s annoyed with Oikawa. He also has Himeko by his side. He wouldn’t have forgiven me for choosing Oikawa over him. There’s no way he would return the same feelings back to me.’

After taking into consideration what you saw and knew, there was only one thing available left to say—which is not totally the best answer, but it is what seems right.

“… I see you as a classmate and a volleyball club member” you forced a smile.

“Ah, is that so?” he commented with a smile, despite the fact he was actually disappointed deep down, “Same.”

‘Same..? I see then. I have no chance.. haha.’ You thought.

“Well.. Thanks for earlier” you bowed, then entering your home. You immediately went into your room, not changing out of your clothes, but to let the waterworks go off. Your hopes were now fading away.

After you entered your home, Kageyama stood there, watching for your bedroom lights to turn on before turning back. He quietly scoffed, as his smile slowly frowned. Turning back around to his place, he placed a hand over his right eye, a thin trail of tears under.

“If only you knew..” he sighed, “how much **I still love you**.”


End file.
